Ultimatum
by Emy64
Summary: Les règles du jeu ont changées… Sookie est un vampire, tout ça à cause d’Eric qui a finalement décidé de ne pas honorer sa promesse. Se situe après le tome 8
1. Chapitre 1

Disclamair: Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Charlaine Harris.

Titre : Ultimatum

Résumé : les règles du jeu ont changées… Sookie est un vampire, tout ça à cause d'Eric qui a finalement décidé de ne pas honorer sa promesse.

Cette fois s'en était trop ! Déjà que je n'étais pas d'accord pour qu'il me transforme mais il a décidé de me pourrir l'existence même une fois morte ! Il avait été furieux de constater qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur moi malgré le fait que je sois son enfant. Eric ne parvenait pas à m'appeler ou à me forcer à quoi que se soit alors il avait opté pour un choix encore plus pénible. J'avais visité tous les continents et à chaque fois un de ses toutous me surveillait de près. J'en avais semé plus d'un mais ça signifiait que je ne pouvais pas me poser quelque part et établir une situation de vie stable. Le pire dans l'histoire c'était quand Bill s'y rajoutait. Me répétant inlassablement que son amour pour moi était immortel il me suivait partout et commençait à me porter sur le système. Et n'oublions surtout pas les rêves qu'Eric m'envoyait par notre lien qui avait survécu après ma transformation ! Des rêves plus érotiques les uns que les autres qui signifiaient tous que ma place était aux côtés d'Eric. Mais je n'y arrivai tout simplement pas ! Je n'avais jamais quitté le pays quand j'étais humaine et j'avais ressenti le besoin de voyager une fois transformée. Rester au bar toute la nuit était d'un ennui mortel, je ne supportai pas cette vie ! Quand j'avais parlé de mes projets à Eric il m'avait interdit de quitter la 5° zone…, vous devinez sans peine que j'ai désobéie ! C'est pour cette raison que j'avais toujours un vampire à mes trousses. Eric cherchait à me ramener vers lui de force visiblement…

Je venais d'entrer dans Shreveport, sautant agilement de toits en toits pour me déplacer. Je m'étais drapée d'un long manteau noir épousant à la perfection mon torse tandis que le bas volait derrière moi avec élégance. Pour le reste ma tenue était composée d'un jean slim bleu clair et d'un corsage noir encre aux bottes en daim assorties. Mes cheveux étaient quant à eux tirés par une pince noire et la peau de mon visage était dépourvue de maquillage. Je sautais avec grâce devant l'entrée du Croquemitaine, créant au passage des exclamations de joie et de surprise mélangées parmi les mordus et les touristes, puis passai devant Pam s'en la regarder. Je verrouillai ma cible et m'approchai de lui rapidement. Il ne me vit pas arriver parce qu'il regardait ailleurs d'un air rêveur sans pour autant fixer quelqu'un, il semblait juste perdu dans ses pensées. Je lui assenai une gifle monumentale qui résonna dans tout le club et attira tous les regards sur nous mais qui me fit un bien fou. Eric se retourna vers moi, choqué, puis me sourit franchement. Je m'apprêtai à le gifler à nouveau mais il saisit mon poignet et m'attira plus près de lui.

_ Qu'il est bon de te revoir mon aimée, me sourit le viking. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

_ Tu es vraiment un connard Eric Northman !sifflais-je. Me tuer ne te suffisait pas ? Il fallait que tu en rajoutes ?

_ Allons discuter de tout ça dans mon bureau, me proposa-t-il avec un air grave.

_ Je ne vais nulle part avec toi ! J'en ai assez de tout ça ! Je veux que tu arrêtes de régir ainsi ma vie !

Eric se leva d'un geste souple, me tira par le bras et verrouilla la porte de son bureau une fois que nous sommes entrés. Il posa ses grandes mains de guerriers sur mes frêles épaules et regarda au fond de mes yeux avec un air qu'on aurait pu croire doux si on ne connaissait pas le personnage.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ma douce amante ?ronronna Eric en me caressant la joue.

_ Ne me touches pas !criais-je en me dégageant. Tu sais très bien ce qui ne va pas ! J'en ai plus que marre de devoir sans cesse échapper à tes toutous ! Je veux ma liberté !

_ Je ne peux te l'offrir mon aimée, répondit le viking d'un air sombre. Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas simplement ici avec moi ? Je t'attends depuis si longtemps…

_ Je ne veux pas rester ici ! Je veux être libre d'aller ou bon me semble !

Eric choisit de me distraire pour me calmer. Il m'envoya une forte vague de luxure par notre lien et s'approcha une nouvelle fois de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je repris mes esprits lorsqu'il commença à humer mon odeur.

_ Lâches-moi Eric !commandais-je.

_ Pourquoi ?geignit-il comme un enfant qu'on prive de son jouet. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas pu me fondre en toi…

_ 2 siècles, comptabilisais-je. Depuis la nuit où tu es venu pour me drainer !

_ Qu'y a-t-il de si mal à cela ? Je voulais te garder près de moi éternellement mais finalement c'est tout le contraire…, soupira-t-il.

_ Tu m'avais promis !l'accusais-je.

_ Je ne me voyais pas vivre sans toi.

_ On aurait au moins pu en parler !

_ Je crois que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir d'autres choses en tête, sourit-il.

Si j'étais encore humaine j'aurais rougi rien qu'au souvenir de cette nuit. Eric m'attendait sous le porche avec ce sourire goguenard qui avertissait immédiatement ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Je venais d'avoir une journée éprouvante et Eric me manquait terriblement. Je lui avais cédé de suite et il avait exercé son savoir sur moi jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Nous avions explorés toutes les surfaces planes de la maison et essayés des positions que je n'aurais même pas crues possibles. Nous avions finit par une douche torride peu avant le levé du soleil et c'est là qu'il avait décidé de m'assassiner. Je n'avais rien vu venir tant le plaisir qu'il venait de m'offrir raisonnait dans mes entrailles et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de protester j'étais trop faible pour rester consciente. Il m'avait donné une grande quantité de sang pour s'assurer que je sois assez forte pour me défendre. Par exemple je pourrais tuer Bill si je le voulais, et haut la main même, mais mon éducation m'en empêche.

_ Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à me résister ?grogna Eric contrarié. J'ai souvenir d'un temps où tu me disais ressentir un sentiment proche de l'amour pour moi, ajouta-t-il avec un ton plus doux.

_ Cette époque est bien loin à présent, soupirais-je nostalgique. Et puis tout le monde sait que les vampires n'aiment pas, c'est toi qui ne cessais de me le répéter quand j'étais avec Bill.

_ Le contexte était différent, riposta-t-il.

_ En quoi ?m'écriais-je.

_ Je te voulais déjà à l'époque donc je faisais tout pour que tu remettes en question les sentiments de Bill à ton égard, c'était la seule façon que je te prévienne sans passer au dessus de l'autorité de la reine.

_ Une histoire d'orgueil en somme, résumais-je.

Eric soupira en secouant la tête et partit s'assoir sur son fauteuil. Il m'observa longuement avec une expression grave. Je pouvais sentir son besoin de moi à travers notre lien. Il y avait aussi une autre émotion sous-jacente qu'il s'ingéniait à taire.

_ Restes avec moi, quémanda-t-il. Tu seras ma reine…

_ En gros en privée je serais ton petit jouet sexuel et en public je te servirais de faire-valoir jusqu'au jour où tu te lasseras de moi. Non merci, tranchais-je.

_ Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

_ Je veux ma liberté.

_ Je ne peux pas l'accepter.

_ Je suis fatiguée d'avoir toujours à me battre avec toi, soupirais-je avec lassitude. Je ne supporte plus ce train de vie alors tu vas devoir faire un choix. Soit tu me libères soit j'irais rencontrer le soleil.

_ Tu me poses un ultimatum ?siffla-t-il.

_ Oui, tu a 10 jours pour y réfléchir. Si je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi d'ici là je prendrais ça pour un refus. Tu sais où me trouver, lançais-je en me retournant pour partir.

_ SOOKIE !hurla-t-il.

Mais j'avais déjà filé. Je me promenai longuement dans la forêt avant de rentrer chez moi. La maison où j'avais grandis avait connu de meilleurs jours mais ça suffirait pour mon séjour ici. Je refusai de penser à ma dispute avec Eric et errai silencieusement dans les bois. Par le lien j'avais d'abord ressentis sa fureur puis une immense peine. Il devait avoir apprit une nouvelle triste car je doute que ce soit moi qui le mette dans cet état !


	2. Chapitre 2

Je passai en ville pour faire quelques achats et remarquai que le jour où Eric devait me donner sa décision tombait le jour du nouvel an. Quelle ironie ! Le jour qui avait changé à jamais la nature de nos relations des années plus tôt… Eric me manquai en un sens. Il était un amant inoubliable mais aussi une personne attentive et attentionnée. Il savait m'écouter et me réconforter…Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement plus vivre comme ça ! Si je venais à rester près de lui se serait par choix et non par nécessité. Je ne voulais pas de ce genre de relations créateur-enfant ! Rien ne pouvait me dégouter plus ! Déjà humaine je ne voulais pas être sienne pour garder mon indépendance alors ce n'était certainement pas maintenant que j'accepterai de lui appartenir !

Je me promenai sans but précis pendant les jours qui suivirent. Je sentais la tristesse d'Eric par notre lien. Peut-être qu'il m'avait déjà oubliée à cause du problème qui lui faisait tant de peine. A mon réveil, le 10éme jour je décidai de m'habiller avec soin puisque quelle que soit sa décision elle marquerait un tournant non négligeable dans ma vie. Je mis une robe bleu pastel avec une large ceinture blanche sous la poitrine et des escarpins blancs. Je me perchai sur une branche haute d'un arbre près de la maison me donnant une vue imprenable puis attendais Eric en balançant distraitement mes jambes d'avant en arrière.

Je faillis ne pas reconnaitre Eric lorsqu'il entra dans mon champ de vision. Il avait l'air d'un véritable zombie ! Jamais je ne l'avais vu en si piteux état ! Son apparence était soignée, chemise bleue électrique et jean noir, mais ses traits étaient tirés et il avait l'air d'avoir tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Je sautai avec souplesse de ma branche pour le rejoindre sans bruit.

_ Je te libère mon aimée, souffla-t-il avec peine sans lever son regard vers moi. File ! Pars loin de moi puisque je n'arrive pas à te garder à mes côtés…

_ C'est vrai ?!?m'exclamais-je ahurie.

_ Oui mon aimée…, c'est vrai…

_ Oh Eric c'est génial !!!m'écriais-je ravie.

Voyant qu'il n'approuvait pas mon point de vue je m'approchai de lui pour finalement lui sauter au cou, oubliant toute ma retenue. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent tellement il fut surpris mais il se détendit très vite et répondit à mon étreinte essayant de la graver dans sa mémoire comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il m'aurait dans ses bras. Je me reculai légèrement de lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser passionnément. Eric me rendit double et sépara nos lèvres après seulement 10 minutes.

_ Pourquoi tu me tortures ?m'interrogea-t-il avec l'expression d'un homme déchiré. Tu sais que tu vas partir et pourtant tu m'embrasses comme si tous nos différents n'avaient jamais eu lieu…

_ Je suis désolée Eric, m'excusais-je en me détachant de lui honteuse. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine…

_ Alors restes avec moi, me supplia-t-il.

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça, soufflais-je triste.

_ Je t'aime Sookie, m'avoua-t-il avec désespoir. Je t'en prie ne me quitte pas !

_ Viens avec moi, lui proposais-je. J'ai besoin de bouger ! Ce ne serait que pour une ou de décennies. Tu pourrais laisser le commandement à Pam. Et après je te promets que je resterai avec toi Eric mais pour l'instant je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'établir quelque part.

_ Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?!?m'interrogea Eric une fois le choc passé. Je ne comprend pas…

_ Je t'aime Eric mais je refuse d'être avec toi par obligation. Dans une relation les deux partenaires doivent être égaux et la relation créateur-enfant n'est pas ce qui ce fait de mieux dans la matière. Tu aurais dû savoir que je reviendrais vers toi si tu me libérais.

_ J'avais trop peur de te perdre, murmura-t-il.

_ Le grand Eric Northman a eu peur, le taquinais-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

_ Oui, sourit Eric amusé par la réflexion. J'ai eu peur. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus aucune raison d'avoir peur, ajouta-t-il soulagé en reposant son front contre le mien.

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et ferma les yeux pour profiter du moment. Mon viking déplaça ensuite sa main pour la placer derrière ma nuque et m'attira pour partager un baiser tendre. Plus notre baiser s'intensifiait plus nos corps devenaient exigeants. Sa main libre pressa mon corps plus près du sien me faisant sentir son désir à travers son jean pendant que sa langue prenait l'assaut de ma bouche. Je l'aimais ! C'était irrévocable ! Une idée me traversa alors l'esprit et je séparai nos lèvres, récoltant un grognement désapprobateur, pour lui soumettre.

_ On va faire un deal, OK ? Si au terme de ces deux décennies je suis comblée de ma vie avec toi je signerai le contrat de mariage.

_ Vraiment ?s'assura Eric surpris mais heureux.

_ Vraiment, souris-je.

_ Je peux t'assurer que tu seras plus que comblée de ta vie avec moi mon amour, certifia Eric en m'adressant un sourire ravageur.

Il se remit à m'embrasser passionnément pendant que ses mains remontaient le tissu de ma robe au niveau de ma taille afin que je puisse m'accrocher à son bassin quand il me souleva de terre. J'étais déjà toute mouillée ce qui le rendit encore plus empressé. Pendant qu'une de ses mains me retenait par les fesses l'autre fouillait dans ma culotte en dentelle qui ne fut bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir. Même après m'avoir offert un premier orgasme il ne me permit pas de le dévêtir ce qui me fit m'impatienter.

_ Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas te faire plaisir ?lui reprochais-je.

_ J'ai juste besoin de reprendre mes marques, souffla-t-il.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je n'ai plus eu de femme depuis la nuit où je t'ai transformée, m'apprit Eric.

_ Sans blague ?

_ Sans blague ma belle amante, confirma-t-il. Tu étais et tu restes la seule que je veux. Tu ne m'as pas dit combien d'amants tu as eu, m'interrogea Eric en tentant de paraitre décontracté.

_ Ouf ! Tu n'imagines même pas ! jouais-je. Tous les vampires réunis n'ont pas assez de doigts pour les compter ! Il n'y a plus eu personne après toi, chuchotais-je à son oreille.

_ Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais goûté au sexe depuis que tu es un vampire !?!s'étonna Eric.

_ Oui mais je crois que ça ne va pas durer, souris-je. J'ai cru comprendre qu'un certain vampire se ferait un plaisir de m'initier.

_ Exquise tentatrice, souffla Eric contre mon cou.

Il posa quelque baisers supplémentaires sur ma peau avant d' abaisser nos corps au sol et de m'y coucher. Le cadre était simplement parfait ! La forêt ne m'avait jamais parut si accueillante et je pense que la présence de mon viking torride n'y était pas étrangère. Il se mit à genoux entre mes jambes écartées pour lui afin d'enlever sa chemise lentement pour me laisser apprécier le spectacle. Je passai mes mains sur son torse sculpté à la perfection et retraçai ses muscles des bouts des doigts ce qui eu pour effet de le faire frissonner. Il m'arracha ma robe d'un geste brusque et flatta ma poitrine désormais mise à nue. Ne tenant plus je posai ma main sur le renflement de son pantalon pour lui faire perdre le contrôle. Mon plan fonctionna à merveille puisqu'il se débarrassa de ses vêtements restants en quelques secondes avant de me pénétrer lentement en ancrant ses yeux aux miens. La sensation de ne faire qu'un avec lui à nouveau était tout simplement grisante. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'il commence ses mouvements langoureux. Il passa un bras sous moi pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui pendant qu'il accélérait ses coups de reins comblant le silence de la forêt par nos cris et nos gémissements. Par reflexe je lui mordit l'épaule ce qu'il me rendit, et aspirai son sang. Je ne tardai pas à jouir violemment en hurlant son nom pendant qu'il aspirait mon sang. Je l'entendis expirer mon nom pendant qu'il accédait à son tour à la jouissance suivie de paroles de sa langue maternelle qui m'était totalement inconnue. Eric s'effondra sur moi en me serrant plus contre lui et sans jamais se dégager de mon corps.

Je caressai tendrement ses cheveux en tentant de me reprendre lorsqu'un bruit m'alerta. Quelqu'un approchait. Eric se redressa subitement et fit face à l'intrus entièrement nu. Il se trouvait que c'était Bill. Il lança un regard mauvais à Eric avant de regarder dans ma direction. Eric s'interposa immédiatement en amant jaloux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'autorise à venir m'importuner pendant que je suis avec mon amante Compton, siffla Eric.

_ Je ne suis pas étonné de voir ça de toi Eric ! C'est vrai que les viking appréciaient beaucoup violer les jeunes femmes, cracha Bill.

_ Je ne suis pas comme toi Compton !grogna mon viking. Je ne forcerai jamais Sookie à partager ça avec moi si elle n'était pas consentante !

Je me sentis vaciller à souvenir de l'épisode dans le coffre de la voiture après que Bill ait été torturé mais m'efforçai de me ressaisir. J'enfilai la chemise d'Eric pour couvrir mon corps et me plaçai à ses côtés.

_ Que fais-tu ici Bill ?l'interrogeais-je calmement.

_ Je t'ai entendu crier.

Eric commença à rire pendant que je cachai mon visage dans mes mains. Quelle idiote ! J'avais complètement oublié que la maison de Bill se trouvait de l'autre côté. Quand Eric aperçu le regard dégoûté de mon premier amant il cessa de rire et se remit en mode shérif.

_ Tu es convoqué demain au bar pour répondre de ton insubordination envers toi shérif, trancha Eric avec fermeté. Maintenant dégages !

Bill partit en nous lançant un regard noir. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment loin je sentis les mains d'Eric sur les miennes pour les retirer de mon visage.

_ Tu n'as pas à être gênée mon amour, me sourit-il. Ça prouve que tu as très bon goût puisque tu t'es choisis un excellent amant.

_ Eric !soupirais-je. Tu trouve que se retrouver devant ton premier copain avec ton nouveau copain et entièrement nus pour ne rien arranger est une situation comique ?

_ Très !rit-il. Ça me rend très fier que tu m'ait choisit mon aimée. Que Bill nous ait surpris n'est qu'un petit bonus. Maintenant il sait que tu n'es qu'à moi tout comme je suis tout à toi amante. Je t'aime Sookie.

_ Tout comme je t'aime Eric, répondis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il plaça ses mains sur mes hanches et colla son entre-jambe contre moi, me faisant mesurer l'étendu de son désir. Je lui giflai les mains.

_ Suffit !m'opposais-je. On s'est déjà fait attraper une fois je crois que ça suffira ! Tu devrais avoir honte de t'être montré nu devant Bill d'ailleurs !

_ Je suis plus gâté que lui de toute façon, rit Eric. Tu es certaine que tu n'as pas envie, me questionna-t-il distraitement en caressant mes seins par-dessus sa chemise. Je pourrais essayer de te faire changer d'avis…

_ Eric !gémis-je. Non pas ici !me repris-je en reculant.

_ Tenterais-tu de t'échapper amante ?m'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

_ Non mais je refuse que tu me touches tant que nous serons ici.

_ Tu me ferais pourtant un immense honneur Sookie. Savoir que son supérieur s'accouple avec son ancienne amante est très humiliant pour un vampire.

_ Parce que tu crois qu'il ne le sait pas ! Et si ça ne suffisait pas il l'a même entendu !

_ S'il-te-plait Sookie, susurra-t-il à mon oreille en s'approchant à nouveau.

_ Non Eric !haletais-je. On devrais rentrer.

Eric grogna mais obtempéra. Il enfila son boxer en son pantalon avant de me renverser dans ses bras, m'arrachant un cri de surprise et de joie mêlées. Il m'emporta chez lui en courant et me fit une visite très privée en me présentant les meubles les plus intéressants pour copuler plutôt que les pièces elles-mêmes. Il m'enlaça étroitement et caressa ma joue tendrement.

_ A part Pam personne n'est jamais entré ici, m'avoua-t-il.

_ Ça veux dire qu'on va devoir baptiser toutes les pièces, ris-je.

_ Ça veux aussi dire que personne ne viendra nous embêter ici, sourit mon viking.

_ Je pense que c'est le principal avantage, admis-je heureuse. Mais n'oublie pas que tu dois te rendre au bar demain.

_ Que _**nous**_ devons nous rendre au bar amante, me corrigea Eric. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais loin de moi. Quant au problème de Bill je pense que nous irons là-bas une petite heure avant le levé du soleil. Ça lui laissera le temps de ruminer sa rancune et sa jalousie.

_ Tu es terrible !ris-je.

_ Je sais mais je suis aussi torride, souffla-t-il à mon oreille en se collant à moi.

Ça me coupa toute envie de rire et je m'accrochai au cou d'Eric.

_ Il est tard, constata mon viking en regardant l'heure. On baptisera la maison demain, on va passer directement à la chambre pour ce soir.

Je hochai vivement la tête pour manifester mon accord et me laisser mon viking chaud comme la braise m'emporter dans la chambre. Il me posa avec délicatesse sur le lit et verrouilla la maison grâce à un boitier commandant le système de sécurité qui était juste à côté du lit. Il revint à moi en m'observant longuement. A chaque baiser déposé sur mes lèvres il défaisait un bouton de ma chemise. Je le renversai une fois nue pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui. Je levai mes hanches les temps d'enlever ses vêtements puis le plaçai à mon entrée pour nous réunir. L'onde de plaisir qui me parcouru me fit oublier mon nom, ne gardant en tête que celui de mon amant. Ce dernier se mit à bouger sous moi pour m'inciter à reprendre mes activités. Il me guida en posant ses mains sur mes hanches et j'atteins vite mon point de non retour. Eric se redressa et me mordit la poitrine se qui me fit basculer puis je mordis sa jugulaire pour le faire venir à son tour.

Quand nous nous effondrâmes enfin nous étions haletants malgré notre condition. Eric me caressa la colonne vertébrale avec un touché papillon qui me fit vibrer de plaisir. J'ouvris mes yeux pour rencontrer son regard doux.

_ Si j'avais su que la soirée se passerait si bien, me sourit-il.

_ C'est pour ça que tu étais si triste ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais partir ?

_ Oui. Pam aussi était triste parce qu'elle a compris sans même que j'aie à lui dire.

_ Je suis désolée Eric. C'était vraiment la dernière chose que je voulais.

_ Ne t'excuses pas mon amour, me dit-il d'une voix caressante. L'important c'est le présent.

_ Et l'avenir, ajoutais-je avec le sourire.

_ Oui, l'avenir, sourit-il d'un air rêveur. Tu devrais dormir ma chérie. Il se fait tard et tu dois être fatiguée.

_ On se demande à cause de qui !marmonnais-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

Eric rit et tira les couvertures sur nos corps enlacés avant de sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil avec un sourire béat accroché aux lèvres.


	3. Chapitre 3

A mon réveil je me sentis extrêmement mal. Je serais passée sous un camion voire même un paquebot ça n'aurait pas été différent. Mes muscles étaient endoloris et j'avais vraiment envie de prendre une douche. J'ouvris les yeux pour constater qu'Eric dormait encore et souriait dans son sommeil. Il ne devait pas avoir dormi beaucoup depuis que je lui avais posé mon ultimatum pour être dans cet état. Je fus heureuse de constater qu'il avait presque reprit ses forces. Ses bras m'enlaçaient fermement et ses traits affichaient une expression sereine. Je souris attendrie puis me glissa lentement hors de son étreinte pour ne pas le réveiller. Je fis à peine un pas hors du lit qu'il me saisissait le poignet et me tirait vivement à lui, me faisant atterrir sur ses genoux.

_ Tu regrettes ?s'alarma-t-il. Tu t'en vas ?

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi il parlait.

_ Non Eric, le rassurais-je avant de poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Je partais juste prendre une douche. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu es si mignon quand tu dors, souris-je.

Eric chercha un mensonge dans mes paroles et n'en décelant aucun il se détendit. Je réalisai alors l'impact de ma fuite sur Eric. Ce qui venait de se passer se reproduirait encore souvent, peut-être même que ça ne cesserait jamais.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit au petit déjeuner au lit ?me questionna Eric en reprenant ses habitudes.

_ Tu es insatiable !ris-je amusé.

_ Je suis fou amoureux de toi Sookie ! Il y a une légère différence, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Je l'embrassai avec ferveur en réponse. Mon viking me rallongea et se mit au dessus de moi sans rompre notre baiser. Je m'écartai de lui quand je sentis ses mains baladeuses fouiller du côté de mes cuisses.

_ Non Eric !

_ Pourquoi ?râla-t-il. Hier c'était parce que Bill n'était pas loin mais aux dernières nouvelles nous sommes seuls dans cette maison.

_ Il se trouve que mon amant ne m'a vraiment pas ménagée hier, le taquinais-je. J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche…, et peut-être même d'un massage, ajoutais-je avec un sourire suggestif avant de filer sous la douche.

Eric ne tarda pas à m'y rejoindre et se chargea de me laver le dos tout en me massant. Je gémis de plaisir au contact de ses doigts experts sur ma peau. Sa concentration tanga et ses doigts se retrouvèrent rapidement à l'intérieur de moi me faisant gémir de plus belle. Pendant qu'il effectuait des vas et viens en moi de sa main gauche il me tira contre son excitation en appliquant une pression sur mon ventre de sa main droite. Je l'implorai de venir ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Tout en me pénétrant il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens. Mon dos était collé à son torse, s'entrechoquant à chaque poussée et sa tête reposait sur mon épaule, embrassant ma peau. Je ne tardai pas à venir, en même temps qu'Eric mais il ne se retira pas pour autant. Il frotta son nez contre ma peau en ronronnant. Je l'entendais me humer avec insistance. Il devait être fier que je porte son odeur. Il entama le lavage de mes cheveux sans jamais se retirer, au contraire, il effectuait de lents mouvements de balancier pour prolonger le plaisir.

_ Comment Compton a-t-il su que tu étais de retour ?

_ Parce qu'il me suit comme un petit toutou, haletais-je

_ Tu étais sa compagne ?m'interrogea-t-il en cessant brusquement tout mouvement.

_ Non Eric !m'écriais-je choquée de sa question.

_ Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas simplement tué ?

Je me tournai autant qu'il m'était permis vers lui et constatai qu'il était très sérieux.

_ Je ne veux pas tuer par plaisir Eric, lui expliquais-je avec patience.

_ Tu serais triste si je le tuais ?

_ Non mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance, murmurais-je blessée.

_ Je te fais confiance mon amour, me certifia Eric en posant des baisers sur la peau de mon cou et en m'enlaçant par derrière. Je veux juste que cet abruti paye pour tout le mal qu'il t'a fait.

_ Ce n'est pas uniquement une histoire de territoire ?ironisais-je.

_ Le territoire viens après ton bonheur mon aimée.

_ Si tu souhaites tant que ça mon bonheur pourquoi tu t'es arrêté de bouger, lui reprochais-je.

Il rit et m'embrassa par-dessus mon épaule avant de recommencer ses mouvements à l'intérieur de moi. Après que nous ayons été submergés par un orgasme fulgurent il me porta hors de la douche et m'enveloppa d'une serviette puis me posa sur le rebord du meuble sous le miroir. Je constatai que trop accaparée par mon plaisir je n'avais même pas lavé son corps comme il l'avait fait pour moi et lui en fit la remarque.

_ Comme ça nous prendrons une seconde douche en rentrant, sourit-il ravi par l'idée. Ou peut-être même un bain… Que préfères-tu mon amour ?

_ Tu t'occupes toujours de mon plaisir mais toi finalement tu mets le tien entre parenthèses, lui reprochais-je.

_ La seule chose essentielle à mon plaisir c'est toi mon cœur, le reste est superflu.

_ Je veux que tu choisisses, insistais-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

_ Bon, accepta mon viking. Dans ce cas quand nous rentrerons je te ferais l'amour dans la baignoire et je te mettrais à califourchon sur moi.

_ J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais bien cette position, le taquinais-je.

_ J'aime te voir prendre mon corps d'assaut et te faire plaisir avec. J'aime te voir jouir de mes soins et ce que j'aime plus encore c'est toi Sookie.

Emue par sa déclaration je l'attirai près de moi pour l'embrasser. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de ses hanches ce qui me démontra à quel point ses paroles étaient sincères. Je séparai nos lèvres et me mis à rire. Mon viking comprenant l'objet de mon hilarité m'adressa un sourire carnassier avant de retirer sa serviette d'un geste lent et s'exposer à moi sans aucune pudeur. Je cessai immédiatement de rire et fixai son corps sexy au possible et plus particulièrement l'objet de ma convoitise. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure avec envie puis croisai le regard d'Eric.

_ Qu'y a-t-il mon amante ?susurra-t-il en se collant à moi.

_ Eric !gémis-je quand il m'attrapa par les fesses pour me mettre à l'extrême bord du meuble et ainsi se frotter à moi.

_ Oui mon aimée. Que veux-tu ?

_ Toi !geignis-je.

_ Mais je suis la mon amour, sourit-il en me poussant à bout.

_ Eric !pleurnichais-je.

Cette fois il me pénétra avec force m'arrachant un cri de plaisir au passage. Il me retira ma serviette et accéléra ses mouvements, rendant nos ébats bestiaux. Il vint en même temps que moi et me mordit dans le cou pendant que je faisais la même chose sur lui. Il tenta ensuite de se calmer et posa son front contre mon épaule en gardant les mains sur mes cuisses. De mon côté ma tête reposait contre la sienne et mes bras entouraient toujours sa nuque, mes doigts caressant distraitement sa peau.

_ Qui a dit que je ne me faisais pas plaisir amante ?rit mon viking.

Je lui souris et commençai à me dégager de son étreinte. Eric resserra sa prise et me lança un regard interrogateur.

_ Où files-tu ainsi ? Tu serais prête à abandonner un amant pas encore comblé ?

_ Tu es insatiable Eric, souris-je amusée. Nous devons aller au club. Tu t'en rappelles ?

_ Vaguement. J'ai d'autres projets en tête, m'avoua-t-il en me tirant à lui.

_ Il est 4 heure du matin Eric !lui rappelais-je.

_ Pourquoi se presser ?se plaignit Eric comme un enfant.

_ N'est-ce pas toi qui voulais voir Bill pour mettre les choses au point avec lui ?

_ Quel sot !se fustigea mon viking adoré. J'aurais dû le convoquer l'année prochaine !

Il soupira et me porta dans la chambre, toujours nu comme un ver et très excité. Pam avait amené une robe pour moi et nous avait laissé une note.

_**J'ai croisé Bill qui m'a affirmé que vous aviez passé la nuit ensemble et comme je doute que tes vêtements aient survécus ma chère Sookie donc j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien de te laisser ce petit cadeau**_

_**Bonne douche !!!**_

Pas besoin de signature pour reconnaitre le style de Pam ! Eric ouvrit la housse renfermant la tenue et sourit d'un air appréciateur.

_ Laisses-moi t'aider à l'enfiler, m'offrit-il.

Je lui fis entièrement confiance et le laissai m'habiller. Je crois que le plus éprouvant fut les sous-vêtements ! Eric hésitait longuement sur des zones particulièrement érogènes son esprit vacillant entre l'abandon aux instincts les plus primaires ou la raison. Je m'efforçai de lui envoyer du calme par notre lui mais me heurtai à un mûr de luxure. Mon viking mit 15 minutes au total rien que pour m'attacher mon soutien-gorge et m'enfiler mon string noir en dentelle tant il luttait pour rester raisonnable. Quand ce fut fait il fit passer la robe que je n'avais toujours pas vue et me serra le corsage. Il me ramena à la salle de bain et je pus mesurer l'étendu de l'humour de Pam. La robe touchait le sol d'un côté et montait jusqu'au haut de la cuisse de l'autre. Le corsage mettait très en valeur ma poitrine et l'ensemble donnait un aspect à la fois sobre mais terriblement sexy. Pas la peine de se demander si Eric aimait me voir avec ! Ses crocs étaient entièrement descendus lorsqu'il recula d'un pas pour mieux m'observer. Je pris une brosse et démêlai mes cheveux encore humide. Quand Eric m'eut observée sous toute les coutures il s'empara de la brosse et entreprit de me remplacer. Ça aurait pu passer pour un geste innocent s'il n'avait pas collé son érection à mes fesses. Je me serais chargée de le soulager avec plaisir si nous avions plus de temps mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je récupérai la trousse que Pam m'avait préparée et me maquillai pendant que le fer à friser chauffait.

_ Tu devrais aller te préparer mon chéri, lui conseillais-je après avoir vérifier mon rouge à lèvre dans le miroir.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de quitter la maison, murmura-t-il en m'enlaçant.

_ Sois sage mon amour !souris-je amusée.

_ Je veux te culbuter jusqu'au levé du soleil, geignit-il.

Je gémis en le sentant se presser une nouvelle fois contre mes fesses. Sa main caressai mon intimité par-dessus ma robe pendant que son bras libre me retenait fermement contre lui.

_ Tu ne voudrais pas que Bill pense que tu t'es dégonflé, tentais-je en désespoir de cause.

_ Bien, concéda-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Mais je te préviens quand nous serons rentrés je t'enfermerais avec moi dans la maison pendant minimum un moi et tout vêtement sera banni !

_ J'en salive d'avance, souris-je.

_ Ce n'est pas avec des phrases comme ça que tu vas m'aider à me contrôler, se plaignit mon adorable viking.

Je ris en m'abstins de nouveau commentaire. Je sculptai de jolies boucles dans mes cheveux avant de revenir dans la chambre pour enfiler mes escarpins. Eric était en train de mettre son pantalon quand j'arrivai ce qui me laissa admirer ses fesses dépourvu de vêtements puisqu'il avait choisit de ne pas porter de sous-vêtement. Pur hasard ? Non, j'en doutes. Il finit rapidement de s'habiller et me rejoignit sur le lit. C'est à ce moment là que je réalisai que c'était la tenue qu'il portait à notre première rencontre. Je lui souris tendrement et passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner.

Je choisis d'effectuer le trajet à pied puisque le bar n'était pas loin et que se retrouver dans un espace confiné telle une voiture avec un viking très excité nous assurerait de perdre beaucoup de temps. Il me prit la main pendant que nous nous déplacions à vitesse vampirique nous arrêtant par moment pour échanger un baiser. Eric ne cessa de m'assurer que j'étais superbe et de lorgner mon décolleté pendant le trajet. Arrivés au Croquemitaine il se remit en mode shérif pour effrayer Bill et m'ouvrit galamment la porte. Pam et Bill nous attendaient à l'intérieur. Le club était vide vu l'heure donc pas de regards indiscrets. Je suis certaine que Bill ne vivrait pas une autre nuit, ce que me confirma le regard d'Eric. Il l'entraina sans ménagement à son bureau me laissant avec Pam. Elle me prit dans ses bras et commença à me taquiner.

_ La douche a-t-elle été chaude ?m'interrogea-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

_ Tu connais le phénomènes des chaleurs chez les animaux ? C'est quand la femelles connait une grande hausse de son activité sexuelle en raison de ses hormones. Eh bien figures-toi que j'ai découvert que ça s'appliquait aussi aux viking !ris-je. Et mieux encore ! Que la durée entre deux cycles hormonaux est d'à peine 2 secondes ! Et encore là je te donne le maximum !

Pam écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire avec moi. Seulement notre hilarité fut de courte durée car Bill débarqua comme une furie du bureau d'Eric et me sauta dessus, me faisant heurter les tabourets du bar dont certains se brisèrent sous le choc. Là j'étais vraiment mais alors vraiment en colère. Je le frappa au niveau de l'estomac avec mon pied, l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la salle puis me retournai vivement pour attraper un des morceaux de bois qui résultaient de notre accrochage et lui lançait en pleine poitrine. Mon pieu improvisé atteint son cœur et Bill me regarda avec une expression horrifiée avant de se décomposer. Je grimaçai de dégoût et m'asseyais. Eric vint me prendre dans ses bras, toujours sous le choc. Il suivait Bill quand il m'avait sauté à la gorge mais il n'avait pas eut le temps d'intervenir. Mon viking semblait bouleversé et me serrait contre lui avec force comme s'il craignait que je lui échappe.

_ Joli coup !commenta Pam les yeux fixés sur la tâche de sang qui était autrefois Bill et qui se résorbait lentement.

_ J'ai eu si peur pour toi, souffla Eric en m'étreignant encore plus fortement.

_ Je ne suis pas en sucre !ris-je. J'ai rencontré un vampire qui m'a appris à manier les armes il y a 5 décennies.

Mon viking m'embrassa le front et captura mon regard dans le sien.

_ Epouses-moi Sookie !lâcha-t-il brusquement.

_ On en a déjà parlé Eric, lui rappelais-je avec douceur.

_ Le contexte était différent mon aimée. Dès que tu seras ma femme selon nos lois je serais en droit d'exécuter tous les vampires qui s'en prendraient à toi, plaida-t-il.

_ Je ne veux pas d'un mariage précipité pour une histoire de territoire, boudais-je.

_ Je veux t'épouser parce que je t'aime mon amour, contra Eric avec tendresse. C'est pour la même raison que je veux te protéger. Je t'en prie Sookie, laisses-moi prendre soin de toi.

_ Je crois que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, répondis-je hésitante. Mais tu auras ta réponse d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Eric me sourit, nullement froissé et m'embrassa tendrement, en prenant son temps. Pam qui brillait jusque là par son silence se manifesta.

_ Je vais vous laisser, nous informa-t-elle. Vous devez avoir plein de chose à vous dire…, ou à vous faire…, lança-t-elle taquine avant de disparaitre.

Mon amant sourit avant de me renverser dans ses bras. Il me porta comme une princesse à son trône et s'y assit en m'installant de façon que je le chevauche. Cette robe s'avérait très pratique puisqu'il suffisait de la repousser un peu sur le côté pour accéder à l'objet de vos désirs. J'embrassai Eric avec passion quand j'eu soudain accès à ses pensées. Il songeait à la première fois qu'il m'avait rencontrée et je réalisai pourquoi il avait choisit cette position.

_ C'est ça que tu voulais me faire faire !m'écriais-je hilare. Tu voulais que je m'avance vers toi, te chevauche et te prenne sur ton trône sans aucune pudeur !

_ Je ne peux le nier, me sourit Eric. J'étais vraiment déçu que ça n'arrive pas.

_ Devant tous ceux qui étaient présents !

_ Je ne connais pas vraiment le sens du mot pudeur, rit-il. De mon temps personne ne se cachait pour avoir des relations sexuelles !

_ J'étais vierge la première fois que je suis entrée ici, l'informais-je.

_ Je t'aurais épargné la douleur en te donnant mon sang, riposta-t-il.

_ Et officiellement j'appartenais à Bill.

_ Je l'aurais tué et je t'aurais gardé avec moi, ravageant ton corps nuit après nuit, assura mon viking en caressant mon épaule.

_ Tu te serais vite lassé de moi si tu avais pu m'hypnotiser !

_ Non, je ne pense pas. Je n'aime pas qu'une femme soit contrainte à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas alors j'aurais arrêté de t'hypnotiser et je t'aurais séduite. L'hypnose n'aurait servie que pour te faire accepter des décisions dans ton intérêt.

_ Je suis certaine que tu m'aurais convaincue de rester chez toi oubliant mon travail et mes amis pour me donner corps et âme à toi toutes les nuits !ris-je.

_ C'est fort probable, admit Eric sans honte.

Je le saisis par le col de la chemise et écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes ce qui le fit grogner. Très vite sa langue vint danser avec la mienne et ses mains saisirent mes hanches pour souder mon corps au sien. Mes mains descendirent pour libérer son érection que je caressai longuement. N'en tenant plus Eric me souleva par les fesses, écarta mon string et me pénétra brusquement, me faisant hurler de plaisir sans retenue. Eric commença à me mordiller le cou en raclant ma peau avec ses crocs pendant me mettais en mouvement au dessus de lui. J'atteignis le 7éme ciel lorsqu'il me mordit et suça avidement mon sang. Je lui rendis, le faisant hurler mon nom dans le plaisir.

_ Je t'aime Eric, haletais-je.

_ Je t'aime aussi mon amour, me répondit mon viking chaud comme la braise en posant son front contre le mien.

C'était comme ça que ça devrait toujours être. C'était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Eric était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu ! Un amant tendre et passionné, une personne attentionnée et à l'écoute et pour compléter le tout il était sexy comme le diable ! Nous nous entendions très bien en plus. Ma décision était donc prise et je m'empressai de lui faire connaitre.

_ Je t'aime Eric, répétais-je en capturant son regard. Je veux que tu sois mon dernier amant, que tu ravages mon corps toute les nuits et ce éternellement, je veux vivre à tes côtés et t'appartenir tout comme tu m'appartiens, je devenir ta femme Eric.

Eric cessa de respirer et se redressa vivement pour me saisir par les hanches.

_ Répètes-le encore, me supplia-t-il

_ Je veux devenir ta femme Eric Northman, souris-je en prenant son visage dans mes mains.

_ Je te rendrais heureuse mon amour, me promit-il solennellement.

_ Je n'en doute pas !ris-je enchantée par l'idée.

Eric m'embrassa et me ramassa dans ses bras pour me poser à terre, sur l'estrade de son trône. Il prit le temps d'ôter ma robe sans la déchirer et me retira mon string avec sensualité mais me laissa mes talons après les avoir regardés quelques secondes d'un air pensif. Il se déshabilla rapidement et plongea en moi pour la quatrième fois de la soirée. Cette fois-ci fut tendre et lente, comme pour savourer la promesse d'un avenir à deux. J'avais l'impression qu'Eric semblait beaucoup plus sûr de lui, je pense qu'il avait encore peur que je m'évanouisse dans la nature comme je l'avais fait deux siècles plus tôt. Les heures ne signifiaient plus rien ainsi enlacés et nous fûmes surpris par le soleil, incapables de quitter le bar. Mon viking et futur époux, rassembla nous vêtements et me porta à son bureau telle une princesse pour me déposer délicatement sur le canapé et finir par verrouiller la porte. Il vint se coucher près de moi et m'enlaça fermement.

_ Je dois te laisser demain soir, m'informa-t-il.

_ Pourquoi ?m'alarmais-je.

_ Je vais prévenir le roi du décès de Compton et lui dire que je me retire de mon poste pour partir avec mon aimée, susurra-t-il à mon oreille d'une voix tendre. Je serais de retour assez tôt pour passer du temps avec toi avant que le soleil se lève, m'assura-t-il avec un ton carrément aguicheur.

Il suça le lobe de mon oreille et plaça d'avides baisers sur ma peau en se collant une fois de plus à moi.

_ Je te préviens Eric, tu fais ce que tu veux de mon corps mais là je suis vraiment incapable de te suivre !l'avertis-je sans ouvrir les yeux.

_ Je vais devoir attendre demain alors, rit-il amusé. Je t'aime Sookie.

_ Je t'aime aussi mon viking en chaleur !raillais-je.

Nous nous embrassâmes encore quelques minutes avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveillai presque en sursaut en sentant quelque chose d'humide taquiner mon centre. Je cambrai immédiatement en proie au plaisir et gémissais le nom de mon amant. Il se mit à ma hauteur et m'embrassa amoureusement en remplaçant sa langue par deux de ses longs doigts.

_ Bon réveil amant ?me questionna-t-il.

_ J'espère que tu me réveilleras comme ça tous les soirs !haletais-je.

_ Tu peux en être assurée !me sourit-il.

_ Je te veux…, toi…, gémis-je avec une respiration erratique.

_ Tes désirs sont des ordres amour…

Il s'enfonça instantanément en moi me faisant m'accrocher durement à ses épaules en enfonçant mes ongles dans sa peau. Je le blessai jusqu'au sang ce qui l'émoustilla encore un peu plus. Il fit claquer son bassin contre le mien de plus en plus vite et finit par me mordre le sein. Je fus incapable de hurler mais me laissai bercer par la vague de plaisir qui m'ensevelit. Eric eut lui aussi sa libération et s'écroula sur moi sans jamais se retirer. Il m'enferma dans une étreinte de fer, paraissant soucieux, et finit par me confier ce qui le tracassait.

_ Tu seras là à mon retour ?s'assura-t-il.

_ Je pensais rentrer à la maison, lui confiais-je. Mais je peux rester au club si ça peux te faire plaisir.

_ Non ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne profiteras pas de mon absence pour disparaitre.

_ Eric !soufflais-je choquée. Je t'ai promis de t'épouser hier ! Tu sais bien que je tiens toujours parole !

_ Je devrais être rentré une heure avant l'aurore au maximum.

_ Je serais là !certifiais-je avec assurance.

_ Je t'aime ma petite fée.

_ Je t'aime mon viking en chaleur !ris-je.

Il secoua la tête, amusé par ce surnom et me questionna sur la raison de ce choix. Je lui expliquai et il mit en pratique la théorie selon laquelle il ne tenait pas une minute sans ravager mon corps. Après avoir beaucoup rit il fut temps pour lui de partir. J'eu beau lui assurer que je serais là à son retour il me regardait toujours avec une expression triste. Quand je fus finalement seule je décidai d'emprunter un jogging bleu pastel à Pam et des baskets blanches et partit courir en forêt. Par un heureux hasard je me retrouvai devant chez moi. Je fis le tour de la maison abandonnée et retrouvai l'ipod rouge sang, complètement dépassé, qu'Eric m'avait offert deux siècles plus tôt. Malgré son âge il était en excellent état et l'adaptateur n'était pas loin. Je repartis courir contente comme tout avec mon casque aux oreilles. Je sifflotai joyeusement la chanson Don't stop the music de Rihanna lorsqu'un cri d'enfant me parvint. J'ôtai mon casque et m'approchai de la source du cri sans bruit.


	4. Chapitre 4

Trois vampires à qui j'avais déjà eu à faire et que je détestai souverainement s'amusaient à maltraiter une petite fille rousse aux yeux verts. Saigner un humain était désormais interdit en dehors des relations de couple entre humains et vampires. Ces trois abrutis riaient et avaient déjà mordu l'enfant à la jugulaire. La pauvre petite pleurait tellement elle avait peur et mal. Je sautai au centre du trio de vampire et plaçai la petite fille sous ma protection. Les trois vampires furent surpris mais semblèrent amusés par mon intervention. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient l'avantage numérique et qu'ils étaient un peu plus vieux que moi puisque mon sang équivalait à 7 siècles d'âge vu la quantité que m'avait donnée Eric à ma transformation mais je savais très bien me battre et les derniers dons de sang d'Eric m'assuraient d'avoir l'avantage en matière de force.

Je léchai rapidement le cou de l'enfant pour que la plaie cesse de saigner et l'hypnotisai pour la faire dormir. Je me retournai ensuite vers les trois vampires qui m'encerclaient.

_ Je croyais que tu étais revenue à ton créateur, commença Maeva. Ça n'a pas dû marcher pour que tu viennes nous provoquer ! Souhaites-tu si ardemment la mort ?

_ Je ne souhaite que ta mort à toi, lui répondis-je avec calme.

Trop sûre d'elle et trop inexpérimentée elle me fonça dessus et il ne me resta plus qu'à lui briser la nuque.

_ Rends-toi Sookie !m'apostropha Rémi. Rejoins-nous ! Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer de camp.

Je ricanai moqueusement et m'approchai de lui avec une démarche féline. Le combat ne fut pas bien long mais je fus recouverte de son sang après l'avoir décapité. Marcus fut le plus difficile à abattre mais je finis par avoir le dessus et lui arrachai le cœur en vengeance de tout le mal qu'il avait fait sur son passage depuis sa naissance. Je m'avançai vers l'enfant, toujours couverte de sang, et la réveillai avec douceur.

_ Hey ! Il faut que tu te réveilles ma chérie. Je vais te ramener chez toi.

Je remarquai qu'elle tremblait de froid. Je détachai ma veste de jogging et lui enfilai. Bien que maculée de sang elle était toujours plus chaude que mon corps et puisque j'allais devoir la porter autant la réchauffer un peu.

_ Tu es un ange ?me questionna l'enfant en ouvrant les yeux.

_ Non, souris-je. Mais je vais bien m'occuper de toi, je te le promets. Je vais te ramener chez toi.

_ Et les méchants ?

_ Ils ne s'approcheront plus jamais de toi ma puce.

_ Comment tu le sais ?

_ Je m'en suis assurée, répondis-je gênée.

_ Ils sont morts ? Tu les as tués ?

Je ne répondis pas mais la petite fille me sourit, ne me reprochant absolument pas la barbarie dont je venais de faire preuve.

_ Comment tu t'appelles ?

_ Sookie, répondis-je en lui souriant tendrement.

_ C'est bizarre, m'avoua-t-elle. C'est pas courant.

_ Non, en effet, ris-je. Et toi ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

_ Kara.

_ C'est très jolie, la complimentais-je. Dans quelle ville habites-tu Kara ?

_ Vers le centre de Bon Temps.

_ Je vais te porter jusqu'à là-bas.

Je la mis sur mes épaules et discuta avec elle. J'appris comment elle était tombée dans le piège des vampires et connu tous les noms de ses copines de l'école. Kara était très bavarde et semblait avoir une confiance absolue en moi. Quelques kilomètres avant le village elle s'endormit et je la pris dans mes bras pour pouvoir parcourir le reste du trajet à vitesse vampirique. C'est arrivée en ville que tout se corsa. Tous les passants me dévisageaient avec haine. Pensez donc ! Un vampire couverte de sang avec dans ses bras une fillette dont la veste, en l'occurrence la mienne, était elle aussi maculée de sang, ça ne passe pas inaperçu. J'entendis une mère affolée questionner les passant deux rues plus loin pour savoir si ils n'avaient pas vu sa fille et me dirigeai donc dans cette direction. Je lui tendais sa fille et m'apprêtai déjà à rentrer chez moi quand un vampire de la police me plaqua violemment contre un mûr pour me passer les menottes. Je soupirée, lasse, mais me laissais embarquer au poste de police. J'au beau leur répéter ce qui c'était passé il m'enfermèrent dans une cellule spéciale vampire en attendant mon jugement. Pas déprimée pour autant je m'assis sur mon ''lit'' et reprenais mes écouteurs. J'étais déçue de ne pas pouvoir retrouver mon viking torride qui m'aurait à coup sur grimper aux rideaux mais la musique me rendit plus sereine. Parallèlement je sentais la fureur d'Eric par notre lien. Soit il avait apprit une très mauvaise nouvelle soit il m'en voulait à mort pour avoir brisé ma promesse. Un peu après il fut triste, encore plus que quand je lui avais posé l'ultimatum, et je m'endormis en ressentant sa douleur.

Le sang pas frai de vampire avait vraiment une odeur horrible ! Et c'était justement ce que je sentais puisque j'en étais repeinte. Je m'ennuyais à mort dans ma cellule jusqu'à la visite pour le moins inattendue de Kara accompagnée de sa mère. Je m'assis par terre de mon côté des barreaux pendant qu'elle en faisait de même du sien et me racontai tous les détails depuis son réveil. Sa mère semblait plus que réticente mais remarqua vite que sa fille ne me craignait pas parce que je n'avais simplement rien fait pour le justifier. Elle laissa sa fille avec moi pour aller parler aux autorités. Kara, bourrée de bonnes intentions, voulu me prendre dans ses bras à travers les barreaux de la cellule et je retins un sifflement de douleur en sentant ma peau brûler au contact de l'argent. Je ne la grondai pas pour autant et la réconfortai même, la voyant proche de pleurer par culpabilité. Sa mère écarquilla les yeux quand elle revint et vit les marques de brûlures mais s'abstint de commentaires. Elle m'informa que mon dossier était en cours et que la décision serait prise d'ici demain. Elle me remercia ensuite maintes et maintes fois d'avoir sauvé sa fille et dû partir en raison de l'heure mais me promit de passer le lendemain. Je fus encore obligée de passer une nuit loin d'Eric et le vivais de plus en plus mal sans compter la douleur que je ressentais à travers lui.

La troisième nuit fut bien meilleure. Déjà à mon réveil des vêtements basiques mais propres m'attendaient. Une fois habillée le vampire responsable de mon arrestation vint et ouvrit ma cellule avec des gants pour éviter de se bruler. Il m'expliqua que je devais l'emmener sur les lieux où s'étaient déroulés les combats pour qu'il puisse clore mon dossier les preuves étant les vêtements des défunts. Je fus forcée de garder une allure normale et de supporter son emprise sur mon bras pendant tout le trajet. Une fois sur place il remarqua rapidement que j'avais dit la vérité et m'autorisa à partir. Je lui lançai un regard noir avant de filer rejoindre mon viking.

Eric m'attendait dans le salon, debout au milieu de la pièce avec un regard impassible. Je lui souris heureuse et lui sautai dans les bras. Je fus surprise qu'il ne réponde pas à mon étreinte. A la place il me huma et me demanda d'un ton dur :

_ Où étais-tu ?Tu sens différentes odeurs de vampire. Je croyais qu'on était d'accord à ce sujet !grogna-t-il avec froideur.

_ Tu pense que je t'ai trompé !m'écriais-je blessée en me reculant.

_ Pourquoi sentirais-je d'autres odeurs de vampires dans le cas contraire ?répliqua-t-il.

_ Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance…, murmurais-je les larmes menaçant de s'échapper.

_ Et moi que tu m'étais fidèle, répondit Eric sans émotion.

_ Bon bé je ne vois pas ce que je fais encore ici, déclarais-je en me reprenant.

Je me retournai pour partir lorsqu'Eric me saisit durement et me retourna pour que je lui fasse face.

_ Dis-moi où tu étais !répéta-t-il furieux.

_ Si tu avais regardé les journaux tu aurais su où j'étais et tu serais venu me chercher !lui reprochais-je avant de m'enfuir.

Je couru plus vite que jamais et rassemblai mes affaires avant de partir en moto, loin de cette ville, loin d'Eric qui venait de me briser le cœur...


	5. Chapitre 5

Pendant 3 décennies j'ai parcouru le monde sans but précis. Dès ma première année de séparation avec Eric j'avais décidé de commencer à traquer les Cess dangereux pour les humains afin de me rende utile. Je me refusai à m'offrir au soleil alors je prenais des risques ainsi avec l'espoir de mourir au combat. Je me trouvai en Chine incognito, comme d'habitude mais je fus retrouvée par un très vieil ami. Claude. Enfin ami…

N'empêche que Claude avait beaucoup murit depuis la guerre qui avait ravagée son monde. Il me dit m'avoir cherché depuis longtemps et vouloir m'aider dans mes travaux. Il s'est trouvé qu'il excellait au combat. Lui non plus n'avait plus rien à perdre et il était en quête d'un compagnon d'infortune. Le sang de fée me restant dans les veines me permit de supporter sa présence avec facilité. Il nous arrivait souvent d'être blessés durant les combats alors je lui donnai mon sang et il me donnait le sien lorsque c'était nécessaire. C'est ainsi que je continuai à avancer, tentant vainement d'ignorer la douleur lancinante de mon cœur meurtri par l'amour.

Il s'agissait d'une mission parfaitement banale pour Claude et moi. Je m'étais sentie à l'aise au début –ce n'était vraiment pas la première fois qu'on traquait une succube dans une orgie – mais maintenant je me sentais sale, triste et même trahie. J'avais appris à mettre ma pudeur de côté, si on voulait que ça marche il fallait rester le plus provocant possible, c'est pour ça que je portai tout juste un bustier en soie rouge sang avec la culotte assortie, des porte-jarretelles et des cuissardes en cuir. Claude se fondait dans le rôle du partenaire chaud comme la braise rencontré par un concours de circonstances. Il remarqua vite mon changement d'humeur.

_ Concentres-toi !m'intima-t-il à l'oreille en me tirant à lui par les fesses.

_ J'y arrive pas, geignis-je catastrophée.

_ Essaies de tenir encore un peu, elle ne doit pas être loin…

A ce moment-là je repérai ma cible. Si je voulais être sa proie pour ce soir il fallait que ma luxure soit bien au-dessus de celle des autres. Pour cela une seule solution ! Penser à Eric…, la façon dont il me touchait…, la manière qu'il avait de m'embrasser…, ses mots tendres…, le sexe épique… Je me collai plus à Claude, m'imaginant que c'était Eric et dansant contre lui captant ainsi l'attention de ma proie. Je donnai une pression sur les fesses de Claude, c'était notre code pour entrer en piste. Nous jouâmes les amants inconscients et nous éloignâmes du groupe. Nous nous fondîmes dans la noirceur de la soirée entourant la demeure dans laquelle se déroulait l'orgie et Claude me plaqua contre un arbre pour continuer la mascarade. On aurait pu penser qu'il me caressait les jambes mais en fait il retirait une lame tranchante de ma cuissarde droite. J'en fis de même avec l'autre mais me coupai légèrement ce qui accru mon sentiment de dégout. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie si mal en mission. J'avais juste envie de repousser Claude et de m'effondrer à terre pour pleurer toute la nuit. Mais je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Un bruit dans la forêt retint mon attention mais la succube me détourna de mes soupçons en arrivant dans notre petite clairière.

C'était mon moment favori. Claude le savait et me laissait volontiers les succubes. On avait déjà établit un partage des Cess. Claude était sensible à certaines créatures que je ne craignais pas et inversement, le reste se faisait en fonction des préférences. Claude me sourit et me laissa bondir sur la succube, restant nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre épée en main. J'ôtai rapidement la vie à la créature et fus déçue de ne pas y trouver mon réconfort habituel dans le plaisir. Claude défit sa chemise et me l'enfila avant de contempler avec moi le spectacle macabre du cadavre de la succube décapité gisant au sol. Il s'occupa de le faire disparaitre et m'entraina à sa suite vers la voiture. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à me défaire de la souffrance qui me tordait les entrailles. Remarquant mon trouble Claude passa un bras autour de mes épaules pendant que nous marchions vers la voiture.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé cette nuit ?me demanda-t-il avec douceur.

_ Je ne sais pas…, je ne me sens pas très bien…., avouais-je en me dégageant de son étreinte comme si mon corps souhaitait s'éloigner de lui sans mon accord.

_ Tu devrais peut-être aller voir ton créateur, suggéra-t-il.

_ Mauvaise idée ! Si j'ai le malheur de croiser à nouveau la route d'Eric il me tuera !certifiais-je.

_ Bah !s'écria Claude moqueur. Ce vampire t'aime Sookie ! Il ne te fera jamais de mal !

_ Les vampires n'aiment pas, c'est bien connu, ressassais-je avec tristesse. J'étais une humaine vraiment trop naïve !

_ Les vampires aiment !affirma Claude avec gravité. C'est peu courant mais ça se propage avec l'époque dans laquelle nous vivons.

_ Eric ne veut plus me voir, répliquais-je.

_ C'est pas une petite dispute qui va séparer un couple comme le votre !sniffa Claude.

_ Il y a déjà un siècle que je ne l'ai pas vu !

_ Peu importe tout ça, éluda-t-il. Tout est dans la force des sentiments ! La preuve : tu n'as pas pris d'autres amants, tu n'as pas cherché à l'oublier ! La seule raison qui t'as poussée à t'éloigner était protéger votre amour ! L'amour implique la confiance, Eric n'était pas encore prêt…

_ Je suis vraiment trop fatiguée pour me disputer avec toi, soupirais-je.

_ Nous en reparlerons demain, trancha Claude.

_ C'est ça, répondis-je lasse.

Je m'effondrai sur le siège passager une fois que Claude eut ouvert la voiture et ne m'en relevai que pour rejoindre mon lit une fois à destination. Je me sentais toujours étrange… j'avais l'impression d'être observée, suivie de près…. Mais j'étais vraiment trop fatiguée pour m'en soucier. Je m'écroulai sur mon lit et m'assoupissais immédiatement après les émotions de la soirée.

Lors de mon réveil j'eu un très mauvais pressentiment. Je cherchai Claude à travers toute la maison que nous occupions provisoirement mais ne le trouvai nulle part. Je tentai de me rassurer en me disant qu'il avait certainement dû aller faire un tour en forêt comme il m'en avait parlé la veille mais pris tout de même une épée avant de me lancer sur sa piste. Bientôt je sentis la panique me nouer l'estomac. Je savais que ça venait de Claude. M'aidant de son odeur je suivais sa trace en courant, ignorant délibérément les bruits de course indiquant que quelqu'un –ou quelque chose– me poursuivait. Slalomant entre les arbres je gagnai en vitesse et accélérai de plus en plus mon allure sachant que je n'arriverai pas à semer le prédateur qui me traquait. En ce moment c'était vraiment la dernière chose qui m'inquiétait ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était retrouver Claude avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je l'aperçu enfin, immobilisé par une créature que je n'arrivai pas à répertorier. J'augmentai encore ma vitesse et me jetai sur elle pour la plaquer au sol. Grave erreur… Cette chose dégoutante semblait être un croisement entre une mygale géante et une femme. Et moi qui croyais que ces créatures appartenaient à l'Antiquité ! Claude ne pouvait pas me venir en aide puisqu'elle avait tissé un cocon autour de lui, dans le but de le manger ultérieurement j'imagine.

La partie haute de la créature m'agrippa avec ses mains humaines et me propulsa contre le tronc d'un arbre 50 mètres plus loin. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore deviné oui ça fait très mal ! Cette saleté s'approcha en vitesse de moi pendant que je tentai de me relever. Etant à moitié mygale il semblerait qu'elle ait elle aussi du poison en réserve et elle me mordit pour me l'administrer dès qu'elle m'eut saisit. Hurlant de douleur je reprenais difficilement conscience et attrapai mon épée accrochée dans mon dos avant de la décapiter d'un coup sec. Mon corps s'effondra en même temps que le sien. Claude accouru, étant parvenu par je ne sais quel procédé à se sortir du piège, et me releva brusquement pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Mais déjà je ne le voyais plus. Un voile noir s'était posé sur mes yeux pendant que de la lave en fusion coulait dans mes veines et bientôt je perdis connaissance avec pour dernier souvenir une main froide mon front –ça devait être Claude qui habituellement tiède m'était apparu brûlant en comparaison à mon sang en ébullition– sur et la voix paniqué de mon cousin…


	6. Chapitre 6

Je ne savais pas où j'étais, je ne savais plus ce qui s'était passé mais ce que je savais en revanche c'est que j'avais une souveraine envie de vomir, et c'est ce que je fis. Me jetant sur le bord du lit je me penchai à temps pour ne pas salir mes vêtements et mes draps. Je régurgitai un liquide noirâtre et pas mal de sang. Après m'être essuyé la bouche du revers de la main je repris mes esprits et me mis à paniquer. Les vampires ne vomissaient pas ! Mais qu''est-ce que c'était que ce bordel encore ?!? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur moi ? La main réconfortante de Claude caressa mes cheveux. Je levai les yeux vers lui et constatai son expression d'extrême douceur. Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Etais-je tombée dans un univers parallèle ou simplement mourante ? Je fus encore plus inquiète quand il me prit dans ses bras en me berçant tendrement.

_ C'est fini ma puce, me chuchota-t-il. Tout va bien maintenant.

_ Tu vas bien Claude ?m'alarmais-je.

_ C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question, sourit-il en s'éloignant pour discipliner sommairement mes cheveux.

_ Pourquoi ai-je vomis ?l'interrogeais-je.

_ Effet du contrepoison, me répondit Claude en semblant plus tendu. Ce noir c'est le venin de l'autre garce mais Armand a dit qu'il en resterait un peu dans ton organisme, dans des quantités inoffensives cela dit.

_ Armand est là !m'écriais-je ravie.

_ Oui, il était à ta recherche, mais il n'était pas le seul…, commença-t-il.

Je n'écoutai pas la suite et bondis sur mes pieds pour rejoindre le salon. Je sautai dans les bras d'Armand qui fut plus qu'heureux de me rendre mon étreinte. Armand était simplement génial ! Hormis le fait que j'étais dans les bras du vampire originel, c'était aussi un grand ami. Il m'avait appris beaucoup de choses au cours de mes décennies d'errance. Pour commencer il m'avait enseigné sa langue natale, privilège réservé à une élite de vampire, puis le maniement des armes et les tactiques de guerre. Son vrai nom n'était pas Armand mais il était tellement long et compliqué que je l'avais rebaptisé.

_ Ma très chère Sookie !me sourit-il. Toujours incapable d'éviter les ennuis, rit-il.

_ Toujours, soupirais-je. Que veux-tu ? La vie est ainsi faite.

_ Que ferais-je si je te perdais ?m'interrogea-t-il avec un air grave.

_ Tu me réinventerais !raillais-je.

_ Tu es unique !riposta-t-il. Ne t'ai-je pas enseigné à être plus prudente ?me reprocha-t-il.

_ Si, murmurais-je d'une toute petite voix. Mais les circonstances étaient contre moi !

_ Vraiment ?me demanda Armand sceptique.

_ Oui ! J'avais quelqu'un à mes trousses et Claude en danger !

_ Tu aurais dû savoir que je ne ferais aucun mal, intervint la voix d'Eric de derrière Armand.

_ Eric ?dis-je ahurie. Là je ne comprends vraiment plus rien !

_ Il c'est passé trois jours depuis que l'araignée t'a mordu Sookie, commença Claude adossé nonchalamment au chambranle de la pièce que je venais de quitter. Quand tu as perdu connaissance Eric est apparu à mes côtés. Il t'a littéralement arrachée de mes bras puis après un échange très violent de propos il a été convenu de t'amener ici avant d'appeler un médecin spécialisé. Finalement nous n'en avons pas eu besoin puisqu'Armand nous attendait et quand il a vu ton état il t'a donné un remède qui soigne tout et n'importe quoi.

_ Je ne vois toujours pas quand Eric est apparu dans l'histoire.

_ Tu te rappelles de la succube Sookie ?me demanda Claude.

_ Oui, je ne suis pas encore gâteuse, ironisais-je.

_ Eh bien c'est ton cher vampire qui t'a déconcentrée. Il nous suivait depuis quelques jours.

_ Pourquoi ?m'écriais-je en me tournant vers lui.

_ Je te cherchai depuis longtemps Sookie, m'avoua-t-il avec douceur. Mais tu te déplaces tellement vite que j'ai eu du mal à garder ta trace.

_ Pourquoi te donner tant de peine ?sifflais-je. Le shérif de la 5° zone de Louisiane doit bien avoir d'autres chats à fouetter !

_ Sookie, soupira-t-il.

_ On n'a pas le temps pour la réconciliation bouleversante, intervint Armand. Sookie, si je te cherchai c'est parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Les troupes de Facelli s'apprêtent à donner l'assaut.

_ Facelli comme le vampire qui veut la domination des Cess sur le monde ?questionna Claude.

_ Oui, lui-même. Nous devons nous rassembler pour contrer ses desseins crapuleux. Il en va de l'avenir du monde.

_ Où se déroulera la bataille ?posais-je avec un air décidé.

_ Transylvanie, dans 2 semaines.

_ Toujours autant d'humour celui-là, sniffais-je.

_ Il n'y a pas que le symbole de Dracula, c'est surtout pour le relief. Il a dû l'étudier et ça nous met en position de faiblesse par rapport à lui.

_ Je me battrai à tes côtés, tranchais-je.

_ Je viens, décida Claude par obligation vis-à-vis de moi.

_ Je viens aussi, annonça Eric à ma grande surprise.

_ Bien. Rassemblez vos affaires, on doit partir avant l'aurore.

Ce fut fait en moins de 5 minutes. J'avais réuni dans un grand sac de sport toutes mes armes et deux tenues de combat. Claude en avait fait autant et j'aperçu le sac d'Eric dans le salon. Armand nous amena à l'aéroport où nous prîmes son jet privé en direction de la Transylvanie. Durant le voyage je sentais le regard d'Eric en permanence sur moi. Je subissais encore les nausées causées par le contrepoison mais commençai à me sentir mieux. Après une heure de vol Eric vint s'assoir près de moi et me prit la main.

_ Pas la peine d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis Eric, le prévins-je sans détourner mes yeux de l'hublot filtrant la lumière du soleil. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu : mourir au combat en défendant une juste cause.

_ Ne sois pas si défaitiste Sookie !s'écria Armand.

_ Je ne suis pas défaitiste, juste réaliste. Nous n'avons ni l'avantage du terrain, ni celui du nombre et encore moins celui de la force. Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'on s'en sorte tous vivants.

_ Nous sommes une équipe !répliqua Armand solennel. D'autres guerriers nous accompagnerons ! Nous triompherons quelle que soit la situation ! Nous avons beaucoup d'avantages qu'ils ne soupçonnent même pas.

_ J'aimerais bien savoir lesquels !pouffais-je.

_ Un vampire très âgé, dit-il en faisant référence à sa personne. Une fée dopée au sang de vampire. Et pour finir deux amants aux connaissances étendues en matière de combat.

_ Il y a ça aussi, ajouta Claude en me lançant un collier muni d'une pierre précieuse de couleur turquoise.

_ C'est quoi ?m'étonnais-je.

_ Cadeau de Niall, sourit-il fier de lui. A utiliser en cas d'extrême danger. Il voulait que je te le donne dans des situations similaires.

_ Il marche comment ?

_ Aucune idée, grimaça-t-il. Jamais vu avant.

_ Génial, ironisais-je en fermant les yeux affligée.

Eric me le prit des mains et dégagea ma nuque pour me l'attacher. Une fois qu'il eut lié autour de mon cou il posa un baiser chaste sur ma peau et passa ses bras autour de ma taille pour me blottir contre lui.

_ Vous deviez tous dormir, nous conseilla Armand. Demain je veux vous voir tous à l'entrainement à la première heure.

Nous ne prîmes même pas la peine d'acquiescer avant de nous laisser sombrer vers le sommeil.


	7. Chapitre 7

A mon réveil je m'étirai comme un chat, inconsciente de la merde dans laquelle j'étais. J'entendis un grognement endormi et réprobateur venant d'Eric qui resserra immédiatement sa prise sur mon corps comme s'il avait peur que je m'échappe. Nous étions encore dans le jet mais celui-ci avait atterri et tous ses passagers dormaient encore. Le soleil se coucherait d'ici ½ heure, j'ignorai pourquoi j'étais déjà réveillée. Je me tournai autant que me le permettait l'étreinte de fer d'Eric afin de pouvoir le regarder se reposer. Je ne m'étais pas encore rendue compte de combien il m'avait manqué. Son visage paisible tourné vers moi était un appel à un baiser tendre mais je ne pouvais pas ! Si jamais je me laissai aller à mon amour pour lui je savais que je renoncerai à mes plans kamikazes. Je dû me contenter de l'observer dormir. Il ouvrit les yeux ¼ d'heure après moi et me sourit en m'apercevant. Il raffermi sa prise pour me placer sur ses genoux et caressa mes cheveux avec douceur.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-il.

_ Tu m'as manqué aussi, admis-je de même.

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue à moi alors ?s'étonna-t-il.

_ Parce que je suis aussi têtue que mon abruti de viking d'amant, boudais-je.

_ Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit le jour de ton départ, s'excusa-t-il. Dès que nous aurons vaincus ces abrutis je ferai tout pour me faire pardonner. Je t'emmènerai partout où tu voudras et ne douterai plus jamais de toi mon amour.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Eric me caressa la joue en ancrant son regard au mien puis m'embrassa juste au coin des lèvres sachant très bien que je n'étais pas encore prête pour partager un baiser avec lui. Claude bailla bruyamment ce qui réveilla aussi Armand. Ils s'approchèrent de nous et nous discutâmes tactiques de bataille pendant le temps qui restait à patienter à l'abri du soleil. Nous fûmes à l'extérieur dès la disparition du soleil. Armand nous mena à son château et nous intima de débuter l'entrainement dans la cour. Je commençai par reprendre une épée en main pour voir si ma coordination était bonne. Eric m'observait en souriant et vint se coller derrière moi pour ''rectifier un petit défaut dans une de mes manipulations'', toujours aussi subtile, songeais-je. Après nous passâmes aux duels. Souhaitant compliquer la chose Claude et Eric s'opposèrent à moi. Je désarmai Claude après quelques minutes mais me trouvait en difficulté devant Eric. Rapidement mon épée vola à travers la cour et Eric souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Je souris méchamment et donnai un grand coup de pied dans son épée qui lui fit la lâcher. Eric sourit encore plus et s'approcha de moi en mode prédateur, les canines dévoilées. Nous échangeâmes quelques coups peu convaincus avant qu'Eric me plaque soudainement au sol, souriant comme un gamin. Je pouvais sentir que nos activités l'émoustillaient beaucoup autant à travers notre lien qu'à travers son jean. Mon corps réagit en suivant et ouvrit les jambes pour y faire une place pour Eric. Mon amant viking s'attaquait à la peau de ma poitrine qu'il baisait et suçait sensuellement, me faisant gémir de plaisir.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai !s'écria Armand en arrivant au milieu de la cour. Et toi tu les laisses faire !reprocha-t-il à Claude.

_ Je ne vois pas tellement ce que je peux faire pour les séparer, sourit Claude. En plus je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir un porno mettant en scène deux vampires.

_ Debout !hurla-t-il à notre intention. Et interdiction de toucher l'autre ! Vous m'avez bien compris ?

Eric me laissa me dégager après un dernier regard concupiscent mais ne résista pas à me claquer les fesses quand je me relevai. Je lui lançai une vague de luxure par notre lien et m'approchai d'Armand, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas me toucher sous la surveillance du vampire. Je sentis sa frustration et reçu en réponse le triple de la vague de luxure que je lui avais envoyée.

_ Beaucoup de vampires et autre Cess nous ont rejoints, annonça Armand.

_ A combien ça se chiffre ?

_ 200 guerriers.

_ Contre ?

_ 500 minimum.

_ Un jeu d'enfant en somme, ironisais-je.

_ C'est pas gagné, admit Armand. Mais nous n'avons pas le droit de baisser les bras. Nous attaquons demain soir.

Il partit sur ces mots, laissant s'installer un silence pesant dans la cour. Eric vint m'enlacer pour me rassurer mais ça ne fonctionna pas puisqu'il était aussi tendu que moi. J'avais peur de le perdre et j'imagine que c'était la même chose de son côté. Nous nous entrainâmes le reste de la nuit pour nous occuper l'esprit. Voir Eric se battre était une chose très érotique. Ça me donnait envie d'oublier mes résolutions pour lui sauter dessus. De toute façon Claude nous avait déjà dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas. La proximité de l'aurore me permit de ne pas flancher et nous partîmes tous nous coucher dans l'immense château. Vu le nombre d'invités beaucoup eurent à partager leurs chambres. Etant la préférée d'Armand il me laissa l'intimité de la chambre la plus grande que je partageai avec Eric, Claude et mon professeur. Claude prit le canapé pendant qu'Armand s'installait dans son cercueil déplacé pour l'occasion et que je me blottissais contre mon viking dans le lit pharaonique. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à tous nous emporter.

J'eu le plaisir de me réveiller avec douceur dans les bras de mon viking qui m'enlaçait étroitement en posant des baisers sur mon visage. Je battis des paupières et lui souris tendrement. Il me rendit mon sourire multiplié par 10 –minimum– et m'embrassa le bout du nez. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou pour l'étreindre et soupirai de contentement.

_ Je t'aime, me souffla-t-il.

_ Je t'aime aussi mon viking adoré, souris-je.

Il se colla à moi, me faisant mesurer à quel point ma déclaration lui faisait plaisir. Je lui giflai la main quand il tenta de passer sous mon haut.

_ Eric !le réprimandais-je.

_ Je t'aime Sookie, et je te veux, m'avoua-t-il sans aucune honte.

_ Tu es vraiment impossible !ris-je.

_ Qu'y a-t-il de mal à désirer la femme aimée ?soupira-t-il frustré de mon refus.

_ Mis à part que nous ne sommes pas seuls il y a aussi cette guerre que nous devons mener ce soir, lui rappelais-je.

_ Puis-je au moins avoir un baiser ?quémanda-t-il en tentant de m'amadouer avec le lien du sang.

_ Viking insatiable !pouffais-je en me dégageant.

_ Prêtresse enchanteresse de mon cœur, répondit mon amant poétiquement.

Je lui tirai la langue et rejoignis la salle principale. La bataille été programmée dans une heure. Ça allait être sanglant… Après m'être armée au maximum de ma capacité je fis quelques échauffements pour me remettre dans le bain puis il fut rapidement l'heure de rejoindre le champ de bataille. L'ennemi était prévenu de notre arrivée et nous attendait en face. Je reconnu Emerik, un vampire méprisable que j'avais souvent combattu pendant mes jeunes années et qui avait mit fin à l'existence d'une amie et guerrière d'exception d'une manière méprisable. Armand aussi remarqua sa présence et tenta de m'apaiser en posant une main sur mon épaule de la façon dont le ferait un père. Il s'éloigna de moi pour s'entretenir avec Claude et aussitôt Eric apparut à mes côtés. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire à quel point je l'aimais mais n'eu pas le temps de former une syllabe avant qu'il ne me tire dans un baiser passionné. Je me laissai aller dans ses bras sans plus m'occuper du monde qui nous entourait. Ma langue dansa un sensuel ballet avec la sienne pendant plusieurs minutes avant que l'on soit tous sommé de nous rassembler pour mener la première offensive. Eric se détacha à peine de moi pour poser son front contre le mien.

_ Je t'aime, souffla-t-il en paraissant désespéré. Je t'aimerais toujours mon amour. Il n'y a jamais eu que toi dans mon cœur.

Sur ce il m'embrassa une seconde fois avec plus de lenteur et prit place sur la lignée pour se battre près de moi. J'étais encore sonnée par tous ce qui venait de m'arriver en l'espace de même pas 5 minutes et restai plantée là hébétée. Je secouai la tête pour me ressaisir et pris ma place aux côtés de mon viking. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, un seul regard transmettait tout ce que nous avions à nous dire. C'est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse ! Maintenant ma détermination flanchait et je souhaitai seulement me retrouver seule avec lui pour rattraper le temps perdu et me perde toute entière en lui.

Des cris de guerre barbares éclatèrent et il fut très vite temps de passer à l'attaque. Le sang gicla de partout à la fois pendant que des lames finement aiguisées tranchaient des têtes et transperçaient des corps. Beaucoup d'agonisants gisaient aux sols attendant leurs fins quand nous vîmes enfin le terme de la bataille. Maintenant que les pions adverses avaient étés achevés il ne restait plus que les dirigeants du camp adverse et nos meilleurs guerriers. Le rapport de force était enfin équitable. Je fis face à Emerik qui m'attendait avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Emerik était une fine lame et une infime erreur de trajectoire me valu d'être transpercée par sa lame au niveau de l'abdomen. Je savais que je ne survivrai pas à une pareille blessure mais si je devais mourir alors autant l'expédier en enfer avant. Rassemblant mes dernières forces je levai mon épée sanglante et tranchai sa tête d'un geste vif. Je ne pus pas me permettre de jubiler de cette victoire car déjà mes genoux lâchaient et je m'effondrai au sol laissant le froid transir mon corps. Pendant que ma vision s'obscurcissait mes dernières pensées se tournèrent vers Eric. Nous avions perdu tellement de temps et maintenant il était trop tard pour les excuses, je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de lui dire combien je l'aimais et comme il m'était difficile de vivre loin de lui. Je ne profiterai plus jamais de la chaleur de ses baisers ou de la tendresse de ses étreintes, je ne pourrai jamais lui dire l'effet qu'il me faisait depuis la première fois que je l'avais vu ni le bonheur que j'éprouvai dans ses bras, jamais je ne deviendrai Madame Northman comme je lui avais promis un siècle plus tôt… Nos vies étaient simplement un affreux gâchis que je n'aurais pas la chance de rattraper… Ce fut sur ces dernières pensées que je fermai les yeux, mourant en sachant que je ne reverrai jamais mon amant parce que j'avais fait les mauvais choix…


	8. Chapitre 8

Je me sentais horriblement mal, et ce n'était pas une douleur physique, non, c'était dans l'âme, un vide, une absence, comme si on m'avait amputé d'un membre mais sur un plan psychique. La main tiède de Claude tenait la mienne, mais ce n'était pas lui que je voulais à mes côtés, je voulais la main froide d'Eric et ses mots tendres, je voulais ses étreintes et ses baisers. Je me fichais bien de savoir comment ça se faisait que j'étais encore en vie, moi je voulais Eric !

_ Eric, murmurais-je affaiblie.

_ Sookie !s'écria mon cousin soulagé. Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Où est Eric ?m'entêtais-je.

_ Armand est arrivé juste à temps pour te sauver la mise, éluda Claude. On ne sait pas si c'est le venin de l'araignée, le sang de fée ou le remède d'Armand mais en tout cas ça a empêché à ton corps de se désintégrer comme l'aurait fait normalement celui d'un vampire. Ensuite Armand t'a donné son remède et ça fait une semaine qu'on attend que tu te réveilles.

_ Je veux Eric !insistais-je en sentant mes forces me revenir.

_ Oh et on a gagné la guerre !

_ Je suis désolé Sookie, chuchota Claude en baissant la tête. Nous avons subi de lourdes pertes et malheureusement Eric n'a pas survécu.

Mes larmes coulèrent sans contrôle. Mes sanglots éclatèrent lorsque Claude tenta de me prendre dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Une colère sourde m'aveugla quelques instants.

_ Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé si c'est pour vivre sans lui ?hurlais-je.

_ Sookie, tenta de m'apaiser mon cousin.

_ Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas sauvé à lui plutôt ?sanglotais-je.

_ Nous n'avons rien put faire, se lamenta Claude. Eric était un vampire à 100 % et son corps n'a pas tenue assez longtemps pour être sauvé.

Repoussant une nouvelle fois ses bras je m'enfui par la fenêtre, ignorant ses appels désespérés, et couru aussi loin que me le permirent mes jambes. Après plus d'une heure de course je m'affaissai sur l'herbe fraiche d'une clairière clairsemée de fleurs multicolores. Je restai allongée sur le ventre, sanglotant toujours violemment lorsque je sentis une main fraiche essayer de me retourner. Je bondis de surprise et me retrouvai face à Eric. Après une minute à le dévisager je lui sautai dans les bras pour me laisser bercer par son étreinte. Cependant quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne le sentais pas, d'habitude quelle que soit la distance qui nous séparait je sentais une certaine énergie venant de lui mais là rien…, pas la moindre émotion à travers notre lien… De plus ses cheveux étaient plus courts que mon Eric. Je me reculai et l'observai avec méfiance. Ses traits étaient pourtant les mêmes que ceux de mon Eric mais le lien n'était plus, ce qui prouvait bien que ce n'était pas lui. Peut-être était-ce un métamorphe capable de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. L'individu s'approcha de moi comme on l'eut fait d'un petit animal apeuré.

_ Sookie, mon amour, m'apaisa-t-il.

_ Je ne suis pas ton amour !criais-je en sentant les larmes me revenir.

L'individu me saisit fermement par les bras et me plaqua contre lui. Je me démenai pour échapper à son emprise mais efforts furent vains.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Sookie ?m'interrogea l'individu.

_ Tu me croies assez bête pour penser que c'est lui !sifflais-je enragée. Arrêtes donc tes bêtises et reprend ton apparence normale !

_ Mais enfin amante, je suis là sous mon apparence habituelle, sourit Eric. Si tu veux je peux me montrer encore plus à toi, me proposa-t-il avec un sourire suggestif.

Je cessai de me débattre et le scrutai longuement. Il n'y avait qu'Eric pour sortir des choses pareilles à des moments si graves. Ce pouvait-il vraiment que ce soit lui ? Claude ne m'aurait pas menti !

_ Eric ?m'assurais-je.

_ Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre mon amour, sourit mon viking.

_ Mais je ne te sens plus !

_ Tu étais vraiment morte à un moment, m'expliqua Eric d'un air sombre. Notre lien n'y a pas survécu mais nous pouvons toujours en former un autre.

_ Et tes cheveux ?

_ Un vampire qui m'avait saisi par la tresse. J'étais à sa merci mais Armand a eut le temps de me les couper avant de repartir à son propre combat. S'il ne l'avait pas fait le vampire m'aurait tranché la tête dans les 3 secondes.

_ Alors pourquoi n'étais-tu pas présent lors de mon réveil ?

_ Je planifiai notre retour à la maison, se justifia-t-il. J'aurais préféré être la première personne que tu aurais vue lorsque tu aurais ouvert les yeux mais je voulais vraiment te ramener en toute sécurité.

_ Mais Claude m'a dit que tu n'avais pas survécu !

_ J'imagine que c'est sa dernière ânerie pour te prouver que tu ne veux pas vivre sans moi, soupira-t-il. C'est Claude dans toute sa subtilité !râla-t-il.

_ Alors s'est fini ?

_ Oui mon aimée, c'est fini, me rassura Eric. Nous allons pouvoir rentrer à la maison… enfin si tu le veux…, hésita-t-il.

_ Oh Eric !m'exclamais-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

Il fut plus que ravi de répondre à mon étreinte. J'entourai mes jambes autour de ses hanches et l'embrassai avec passion.

_ Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?lui demandais-je peu après en haletant.

_ J'ai suivi ton odeur dès que Claude m'a expliqué ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Il n'a pas été aisé de te rattraper, tu cours très vite mon amour.

Je l'embrassai une seconde fois avec plus de lenteur puis me détachai de son bassin. Eric en fut attristé et tenta de me retenir mais il comprit rapidement quand je me mis à déboutonner sa chemise. Il me sourit, déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres et s'agenouilla dans l'herbe en m'entrainant avec lui. Il m'allongea avec tendresse dans l'herbe et m'ôta tous mes vêtements avant d'en faire de même avec les siens. Nous passâmes plusieurs minutes, peut-être même des heures, à nous embrasser, simplement enlacés dans l'herbe fraiche. Je finis par le chevaucher pour l'inciter à se presser. Après de merveilleux préliminaires il me fit basculer sous lui et me combla pour la première fois depuis 1 siècle. La sensation à elle seule faillit me faire jouir. Nous restâmes quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux, protégés par la flore dense nous entourant et éclairés par le clair de lune. Nous fîmes l'amour lentement, sensuellement, en échangeant de doux mots d'amour. Quand je me sentis vaciller vers la jouissance je mordis mon amant à la gorge afin de faire la première étape de la réhabilitation de notre lien. Eric en fit de même et bientôt je pus saisir une ébauche brumeuse de ses sentiments. C'était encore très précaire mais ce n'était qu'un début. Eric me fit passer au dessus de lui sans jamais se retirer et me berça simplement pendant plusieurs minutes. Malgré la sensation de vide que j'éprouvai je me sentais sereine dans ses bras. En scrutant ses traits je remarquai une mèche de ses cheveux barrant son joli visage. Je la replaçai derrière son oreille avec douceur ce qui le fit sourire.

_ Tu m'autoriseras à te couper les cheveux ?l'interrogeais-je en prenant conscience du massacre honteux de sa belle crinière blonde.

_ Seulement si tu reviens vivre à la maison, me sourit mon viking adoré.

_ Je vais faire plus que ça. Quand nous rentrerons je demanderai à faire préparé une cérémonie de mariage et dès que ce sera possible je deviendrai tienne aux yeux de la loi vampirique, promis-je en jouant avec une de ses mèche de cheveux.

_ J'ai hâte d'y être, souffla Eric en resserrant son emprise sur moi.

_ On devrait rentrer, constatais-je à regret.

_ Pourquoi faire ?geignit mon viking.

_ Pour ne pas être surpris par le soleil et pour pouvoir rentrer au plus vite, souris-je. Et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance on arrivera à se trouver un petit moment pour s'amuser tous les deux avant l'apparition du soleil, chuchotais-je suggestive.

_ Allons-y, décida Eric soudain pressé.

Je ris et me rhabillai avec son regard appréciateur sur mon corps. Nous repartîmes mains dans la main, heureux de cette perspective d'avenir à deux.


	9. Chapitre 9

Claude fut durement réprimandé par Eric pour m'avoir mentit puis nous passâmes voir Armand pour lui annoncer notre départ. Il fut heureux de voir que j'allais mieux et me prit dans ses bras.

_ Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?l'interrogeais-je.

_ Je pense que je vais voir comment s'en sortent mes enfants, peut-être que je vais créer un nouveau vampire, je ne sais pas…, mais sois assurée que je passerai te voir, me certifia-il. Vous partez quand ?

_ Dans la nuit si possible, répondit Eric.

_ Alors je vous souhaite de faire un bon voyage mes enfants. Amusez-vous bien.

_ Merci Armand, souris-je. A très bientôt.

Nous nous enlaçâmes puis nous quittâmes son bureau. Eric paraissait quelque peu tendu.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?m'enquis-je.

_ Je me demandais juste…, hésita mon viking.

_ Oui ?

_ Si tu voulais rentrer avec moi.

_ Evidemment ! Où veux-tu que j'aille ?ris-je.

_ Je ne sais pas, admit-il avec le sourire. Je t'aime Sookie.

_ Je t'aime aussi Eric, répondis-je en m'arrêtant de marcher pour l'embrasser.

Eric me renversa dans ses bras et me porta dans notre chambre sans jamais quitter mes lèvres. C'est une fois qu'il me posa sur le lit que je me dégageai.

_ Non Eric !ris-je.

_ J'ai fait quelque chose de mal mon aimée ?s'alarma Eric.

_ Non, souris-je. Mais on n'arrivera jamais à être dans l'avion avant la fin de la nuit si on ne se presse pas un peu. En plus je n'ai encore jamais fait l'amour dans un avion, ajoutais-je suggestive.

_ Crois-moi mon amour, avant la fin de la nuit tu ne pourras plus dire ça, susurra Eric, sa voix dégoulinante de luxure.

Nous fîmes nos bagages en toute hâte puis Eric se chargea de les mettre en soute pendant que je devais parler au pilote pour qu'il fasse charger deux cercueils dans le compartiment réservé aux vampires. Mon viking revint en courant et m'embrassa passionnément, me prenant dans ses bras une seconde fois pour me porter dans l'avion. Il semblait très excité à la perspective du vol. Mon vampire m'assit sur ses genoux en me frottant à lui, gémissant de plaisir en humant mon odeur. Quand l'avion prit de l'altitude il ôta consciencieusement tous les vêtements que je portai, me laissant le débarrasser des siens, puis me pénétra avec douceur. Une fois encore nous fîmes l'amour lentement en échangeant des mots doux. Il fut trop vite temps de rejoindre nos cercueils. Eric ramassa nos vêtements et me prit dans ses bras pour atteindre le compartiment spécial vampire. Il s'arrêta net en voyant qu'il n'y avait qu'un cercueil.

_ Mon amour ?m'appela-t-il.

_ Quelle sotte ! J'ai oublié de lui dire qu'il en fallait deux !mentis-je.

Eric se mit à rire et déposa nos vêtements dans un coin avant de me porter dans le cercueil. J'avais choisi de faire charger le cercueil d'Eric pour un souci de place mais finalement nos corps s'épousaient avec tant d'harmonie que ça ne posait pas de problème. Mon viking d'amant fut très réceptif à ma présence dans son cercueil et commença à m'embrasser sauvagement, ses doigts massant mon antre. Après avoir remis le couvert nous finîmes par nous endormir, Eric se reposant de tout son poids sur moi comme s'il avait peur que je puisse m'envoler.

A notre réveil Pam était là. Le cercueil était toujours fermé et je supposai que nous étions chez Eric. Celui-ci se réveillait en douceur en m'embrassant tendrement.

_ Je croyais que tu devais ramener Sookie, s'attrista Pam.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Pam ?grogna Eric entre deux baisers.

_ Je ne vois là qu'un cercueil alors ne va pas me dire que tu me l'as ramenée !s'énerva Pam. Tu m'avais pourtant promit que tout allait mieux et que vous rentreriez bientôt _**tous les deux**_ !

_ Retournes-toi Pam, lui ordonna Eric.

_ Pourquoi faire ?s'emporta Pam.

_ Obéis !lui intima-t-il.

J'entendis Pam soupirer puis Eric ouvrit le cercueil et m'aida silencieusement à en sortir. Pam, excédée par le comportement de mon viking, finit par se retourner et resta bouche-bée devant ce qu'elle vit. Quelle idée brillante de ne pas garder nos vêtements à portée de main !

_ Je ne te savais pas radin au point de voyager à deux pour ne payer que le transport d'un cercueil, ironisa Pam.

_ Pam !tonna Eric en voyant qu'elle avait désobéit.

Pam se jeta sur moi pour m'enlacer. Ne tenant pas compte de ma nudité je lui rendis son étreinte ignorant mon amant jaloux.

_ Recule-toi Pam !l'avertit mon viking avec possessivité.

_ Mais elle m'a manqué !geignit Pam sans me lâcher.

_ Elle reste mon amante et je ne t'autorise pas un tel rapprochement, grogna-t-il en me tirant à lui pour me cacher derrière son dos.

_ Jaloux ?ris-je en mordillant son oreille.

Voyant qu'il perdait son contrôle il ordonna à sa fille de quitter les lieux et m'emporta dans la salle de bain.

_ Tu me dois un bain, me rappela-t-il goguenard.

_ Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée que tu t'en souviennes ?pouffais-je.

Il me sourit en réponse et m'embrassa avec passion. Il me fit enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille et me porta dans la baignoire sans arrêter de m'embrasser.

_ On devrait se réveiller tous les jours comme ça, souris-je.

_ Sans Pam en revanche, compléta Eric.

_ Serais-tu jaloux mon chéri ?jouais-je.

_ Je ne partage pas mon amante, grogna-t-il en posant fermement ses mains sur mes fesses pour me coller à lui.

Je l'embrassai avec tendresse tout en laissant mes mains caresser son torse ciselé. Ce simple contact suffit à le faire s'abandonner à sa passion et très vite il nous réunit et me guida en me tenant les hanches m'indiquer le rythme qu'il voulait. Pendant qu'il me bougeait au-dessus de lui il m'embrassait amoureusement, profitant du fait que nous n'ayons pas à respirer pour ne jamais rompre notre baiser. Je mordis intentionnellement sa langue pour recueillir son sang. Comprenant les raisons de mon geste il en fit de même et je pus sentir un peu mieux ses sentiments. Encore un échange et nous serions à nouveau liés. Après une jouissance fulgurante atteinte au même moment je me laissai aller contre son torse pendant qu'il lavait avec tendresse mon dos. Je lui rendis en le touchant avec douceur et avant que j'aie pu dire ouf il était de nouveau prêt pour moi. Je descendis de ses genoux et le prenais dans ma bouche puisque maintenant l'absence d'air ne me gênait plus. Je le sentis frémir en appréciant le plaisir conjugué de la chaleur de l'eau et des soins que je lui prodiguai et il s'agrippa fermement aux bords de la baignoire, rejetant quelques secondes la tête en arrière, mais se concentra à nouveau sur moi lorsque je cessai mes mouvements, lui ordonnant silencieusement de me regarder tout comme il me l'exigeait. Peu après qu'il ait accéder à l'extase il me sortit de l'eau pour échanger nos positions. Sans même qu'il ait à me le dire je le regardai s'occuper de mon plaisir, subjuguée par la vision irréaliste que ça donnait. Il me fit venir en me mordant à la fémorale, comme il le faisait quand j'étais humaine. Quand il émergea de l'eau il me tira à lui pour échanger un baiser langoureux. Une idée me traversa alors l'esprit et je lui en fis part.

_ Tu as une piscine chez toi ?

_ Non mais j'ai un jacuzzi, me répondit mon viking suggestif. Si tu veux je ferais installer une piscine, je suis certain que ce sera un très bon investissement.

_ Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, souris-je en ouvrant les jambes pour lui.

Mon viking s'enfonça en moi sans attendre, me laissant tout juste le temps de m'accrocher à ses épaules avant de commencer ses mouvements de bassin. Après s'être bien amusé dans la baignoire mon vampire me sortit et m'entoura d'une serviette moelleuse. Il me sécha les cheveux avec une seconde serviette et je réalisai alors qu'il m'avait promit de me laisser couper ses cheveux. Je lui rappelé et il partit me chercher une paire de ciseaux qu'il me confia sans aucune appréhension, me laissant libre de faire ce que je voulais de ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux pour conserver la surprise et laissa ses mains caresser mes cuisses pendant que je lui taillai les mèches de devant. Je les giflai et fini rapidement pour m'attaquer à l'arrière. Quand j'eus terminé je l'envoyai à la douche pour se débarrasser de tous les cheveux qui résultaient de sa coupe. Evidemment il m'attira à lui pour partager la douche. Lorsqu'il se mit à genoux devant moi je lui lavai les cheveux avant qu'il ne me déconcentre. 3 orgasmes plus tard nous sortîmes de la douche, nous essuyant sommairement avant de regarder le résultat dans le miroir, enfin… Avant que _**je**_ regarde le résultat dans le miroir, Eric regardait mes fesses…

_ C'est la longueur idéale, commentais-je. Assez longs pour te donner un air sauvage quand tu es décoiffé ou te les tirer pendant l'amour et assez courts pour ne pas te gêner.

_ Pendant l'amour ?répéta Eric en se collant à moi. Montre-moi…

_ Eric !gémis-je quand il commença à se frotter à moi.

Ses lèvres dévoraient voracement mon cou, me faisant gémir de plus belle. Je lui obéis et le tirer par les cheveux pour amener son visage au niveau du mien et l'embrasser sauvagement. Ce geste excitait manifestement beaucoup mon viking qui me plaqua contre le meuble et me pénétra sans avertissement. Lorsqu'on eut enfin fini nos ébats il se laissa aller contre mon épaule, ses mains caressant tendrement mon dos.

_ On en est à combien là ?m'enquis-je.

_ Encore trop peu, répondit mon viking préféré.

_ On devrait aller voir Pam, le tempérais-je.

_ Ça peut bien attendre une semaine ou deux.

_ Tu veux repousser le mariage jusque là ?chuchotais-je joueuse.

_ C'est bon, on va voir Pam, décida Eric en se relevant d'un bond.

Il me laissa aller à la chambre pour m'habiller même si je voyais que ça ne le ravissait pas. Je mis une robe blanche et lui tendis une chemise blanche et un jean de couleur clair. Il les enfila sans discuter et prit ma main pour me diriger à toute vitesse vers le club avec la ferme intention de se débarrasser de cette corvée au plus vite. Pam allait justement faire la fermeture et resta bouche-bée quand elle vit son créateur.

_ Je dois dire que ce nouveau style te vas bien Eric, le complimenta sa fille.

_ Nous sommes là pour affaires, déclara Eric.

_ C'est fou comme tu peux te montrer polit par moment !ris-je. Ça fait du bien de te revoir Pam.

Pam me sourit et s'approcha de moi pour m'enlacer mais mon viking grogna.

_ Donc vous êtes là pour… ?nous interrogea Pam.

_ Mariage, répondit mon fiancé avec pragmatisme.

_ Vous allez vous marier !se réjouit Pam.

_ On est là pour les papiers Pam, soupira Eric.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?s'étonna sa fille.

_ Je crois qu'il est pressé de rentrer à la maison, souris-je amusée.

_ Oh mais je t'en prie Eric, le congédia Pam. Je réglerai ça avec Sookie puisqu'elle semble beaucoup plus sociable que toi.

_ Je reste, répliqua Eric en raffermissant sa prise sur mon corps.

_ Bon, suivez-moi qu'on puisse remplir les papiers nécessaires.

_ J'adore ces formulaires !ris-je quand Pam me le donna.

Après les noms des époux et quelques petits renseignements il y avait de propositions :

1. Mariage par amour

2. Engagement politique

_ Je coche quoi ?pouffais-je.

Eric me prit le stylo des mains et remplit lui-même le formulaire. Je fus surprise qu'il n'ignore absolument rien de moi concernant les informations personnelles de chaque époux. Il remit les papiers à Pam avant de reprendre ma main avec l'intention de me ramener à la maison mais Pam l'arrêta.

_ Eric !l'interpella sa fille. La tradition veut que les mariés ne partagent pas la même couche la veille de leur mariage !

_ Au diable la tradition !grogna Eric en me jetant par-dessus son épaule comme un homme des cavernes.

_ Eric !ris-je.

Il me redressa et me fit enrouler mes jambes autour de son bassin pour pouvoir me regarder.

_ C'est des trucs d'humains !geignit-il. Ils veulent aussi rester vierges jusqu'au mariage et pourtant ils ne le font pas !

_ Tu ne veux quand même pas vivre dans le péché Eric !s'écria Pam faussement choquée.

_ Quelle importance ! Je suis immortel ! Je ne risque pas d'être jugé pour mes actes ! Et je t'avouerai qu'avec la dose de sexe que nous avons eu avant de venir c'est un peu trop tard pour y penser, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire séduisant.

_ Parfait alors je garde Sookie avec moi cette nuit, décréta Pam.

_ En quel honneur ?s'exclama mon viking.

_ Tu viens de dire à l'instant que vous vous étiez déjà bien amusé alors maintenant tu vas bien gentiment rentrer en laissant Sookie ici.

_ Sookie ?m'appela-t-il en cherchant mon appui.

_ Je suis désolée mon chéri mais si on continue comme ça je n'arriverai pas à tenir debout demain !ris-je.

_ Je ne veux pas te laisser partir loin de moi !se plaignit mon viking.

_ Tu n'as que 2 heures à tenir, le réconforta Pam.

_ C'est énorme, se lamenta mon viking.

Je posai mes mains sur ses joues et l'embrassai tendrement.

_ Je t'aime, lui soufflais-je.

_ Je t'aime mon amour, me répondit mon viking. Veille à ce que tout soit prêt et surtout ne perd jamais de vue ma promise, ordonna-t-il à Pam.

_ Bien maitre. Viens Sookie, on y va.

Il fut extrêmement dur pour moi de quitter les bras de mon fiancé d'une part parce que je n'en avais pas tellement envie et d'une autre parce qu'il ne voulait pas me lâcher. Quand Pam m'ouvrit sa maison elle ne put se permettre de passer du temps avec moi car elle avait de la paperasse en retard. Elle me laissa donc quartier libre.


	10. Chapitre 10

Je choisi d'aller me promener en forêt mais il ne se passa pas une heure avant qu'Eric me rejoigne avec un air affolé et me prenne dans une étreinte de fer.

_ Mon amour, souffla-t-il semblant soulagé.

_ Tu m'as manqué, soupirais-je d'aise. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ J'ai appelé Pam pour demander à te parler mais elle ne savait pas où tu étais.

_ Donc tu as pensé que je m'étais enfuie, conclus-je.

Eric ne répondit rien mais il était évident que j'avais raison.

_ Je ne veux pas te perdre, se justifia-t-il.

_ Mais tu n'as pas confiance en moi, ajoutais-je attristée. Il va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée que tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement Eric, souris-je.

_ Je suis désolé mon amour. Au moins on peut passer du temps ensemble sans la surveillance de Pam.

_ Réserves-en un peu pour la nuit de noce !ris-je.

_ J'ai 3 siècles de sexe à rattraper, mes réserves sont inépuisables, sourit-il en commençant à m'embrasser dans le cou.

_ La question est : est-ce que je parviendrai à marcher demain ?raillais-je.

_ Je te porterai au besoin.

_ Bon, eh bien si on est d'accord, souris-je avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

_ Sookie !gémit-il contre mes lèvres.

Il me plaqua contre un arbre et retira ma culotte avant de me pénétrer avec frénésie. Après avoir fait l'amour intensément pendant près d'une heure il fut temps de se séparer. Ignorant les directives de Pam il me jeta sur son épaule et me porta à travers la forêt, passant juste un coup de fil à Pam pour ma prévenir qu'il me kidnappait. Il nous laissa tomber sur le lit une fois arrivés et nous nous endormîmes presque instantanément, fatigués de nos ébats amoureux.

Pam avait un air renfrogné le lendemain quand elle nous vit arriver au club. C'était le jour de fermeture donc elle prononça notre union dans l'intimité de ce lieu familier, rétablissant notre lien grâce à ce dernier échange de sang.

Eric renonça définitivement à son grade de shérif car selon lui il ne pouvait pas satisfaire sa faim de moi et s'impliquer dans la politique en même temps. Il fut établit avec Pam un accord pour qu'on passe un minimum de 2 nuits au club, nous étions devenus très demandés par les mordus à cause de notre comportement luxurieux et nous avions déjà provoqué des orgies au Croquemitaine. Pam approuvait tout ça parce que ça faisait marcher les affaires. Ça faisait déjà 5 siècles qu'on menait ce train de vie et c'était 5 siècles de bonheur absolu. Pas une seule dispute, peu de guerres, beaucoup de rire, et, dois-je vraiment le préciser, énormément de sexe. Eric était vraiment un amant insatiable et un merveilleux mari même après tant d'années de vie commune, il trouvait toujours un compliment à me dire ou un cadeau à m'offrir. Nous ne passions pas une nuit loin l'un de l'autre et pourtant nous ne nous lassions pas de cette routine. Ce que j'aimais le plus était de voir les yeux pétillants de bonheur d'Eric lorsqu'il se réveillait tous les matins avec mon corps dans ses bras. Si la première fois que j'étais entrée au Croquemitaine quelqu'un m'avait dit que je trouverais le bonheur dans les bras de ce vampire que je trouvai si cruel et passerai l'éternité avec lui je lui aurais ri au nez et pourtant il aurait eut raison.


End file.
